Vivir en el pasado
by Aly Andrew 7
Summary: Albertfic alterno. Candy decide hacer un viaje a Europa con sus amigas, a tierras de leyendas y magia, lo que las lleva a un lugar misterioso con una realidad paralela, pero otro tiempo, aclarando la muerte de una joven muy similar a ella ¿conocera el amor verdadero? ¿se decidira a vivir en el pasado?
1. Chapter 1

Fic

Un Viaje al pasado

Por Aly Andrew

Fic creado para la GF 2010

Los personajes de este fic fueron creados Mizuki e Igarashi, de la serie Candy Candy. La historia se desarrolla en una realidad actual, con un viaje en el tiempo al pasado, todos los hechos son de mi imaginación, en algunos capítulos pueden haber escenas no aptas para menores, desde ya están con esta advertencia a parte de la clasificación en la que se encuentra.

PROLOGO

Todos estamos seguros de la realidad en la que nos toca vivir: despertamos, dormimos y hacemos nuestra rutina de todos los días casi sin ninguna variante… pero que pasaría si por esos azares del destino, algo ocurriera que nos traslade a otra época… a otra realidad en la que no supiéramos como manejarnos… y que para nuestra desgracia, no podamos escapar, o no encontremos esa salida que tanto ansiamos … ¿qué pasaría si el portal por el que ingresamos a esa realidad estuviese sellado de alguna manera y nos vemos obligados a quedarnos, atrapados en ese pasado?… ¿cómo podríamos comportarnos y asimilar esos cambios? ¿seríamos capaces de olvidar nuestra realidad para vivir en esa, o seguiríamos buscando a pesar del tiempo ese pasaje al mas allá?… o tal vez… te quedarías a vivir allí…Por Amor?

CAPITULO 1

¿Quién soy?

Chicago, Febrero del año 2010

Como cada mañana, Candy se levantaba apurada, tenía el curioso defecto de hacer callar su despertador y continuar durmiendo por unos minutos más; según sus cálculos serían d minutos, pero que terminaban siendo casi media hora.

Se dirigía al cuarto de baño, se daba una rápida ducha, se viste y baja a desayunar apresurada; su madre, le tiene listo todo pues conoce el hábito de su hija de haraganear.

Al llegar al comedor, Candy saluda a su madre y a su padre con un rápido beso y se dispone a tragar su desayuno.

-Hija, sería mejor que te sentaras para desayunar, podrías ahogarte si sigues así! Comentaba su padre apretando una sonrisa al verla.

-Lo sé papá… lo siento, pero se me hace tarde. Candy sonreía con pena, al saber que siempre pasaba lo mismo.

-Si por una vez en tu vida te levantaras cuando el despertador te llama, podrías desayunar como gente normal… ¿no crees hija? Agregaba su madre al reprocharle sin remedio alguno como todos los días.

-Lo sé mamá,… por favor no me sermonees, todavía tengo que alcanzar el bus o llegaré tarde a la universidad. Respondía Candy con más pena de la que le ocasionaba los comentarios amables de su padre.

-¿quieres que te lleve hija?; así podrás terminar tu comida. Su amable padre tratándola como la dulce niña que siempre la consentía.

-No te preocupes pa; tú descansa, llegaré sin problemas… aprovecha tus vacaciones. Diciendo esto, se dirigió hacia su padre y le da un sonoro beso, que le provoca sonrisas; luego se despide de su mamá, quien le ha preparado el almuerzo en un bolsito, ya que no regresará hasta la noche.

-Adiós mamá…adiós papá, denme su bendición.

-Adiós hija, que Dios te bendiga y te proteja, vete con cuidado. Ambos al unísono respondían con tranquilidad la misma frase.

-Lo haré…los amo!- grita al tiempo que sale de la casa a toda prisa.

Candy, una jovencita de unos 19 años; rubia, ojos verde esmeralda, sus amigos le dicen constantemente que es muy bonita, si alguien pudiera describirla, seguramente diría que es la réplica de una diosa; con un cuerpo bien proporcionado, una estatura regular y un innato carisma que hace que quien la conozca se sienta cómodo en su presencia y atraído por su encanto natural.

Estudia medicina en la universidad de Chicago; como cada mañana llega tarde a sus clases, pero eso es algo que ni siquiera a sus profesores les asombra….pues se han acostumbrado después de algún tiempo a que hay cosas que son inevitables y nunca cambian, y una de esas es que Candy pueda llegar puntual.

Annie y Patty son sus mejores amigas en la universidad; juntas preparan todos sus exámenes, se las ve de aquí para allá como el trío inseparable. Son chicas muy listas y a pesar de que Candy es un poco atolondrada, sus calificaciones son muy buenas. Casi al finalizar el semestre, las chicas deciden hacer un viaje por sus vacaciones; habían ahorrado durante todo el año para poder tomar este descanso y planearon un viaje a El Reino Unido, para así poder conocer todos los lugares interesantes de ese país,…Londres, Escocia, Inglaterra, Europa es un encanto con todas las maravillas que han leído año tras año.

No sin muchas trabas, lograron costear semejante travesía. El primer obstáculo que tuvieron que vencer era la autorización de sus padres de dejarlas viajar al otro lado del mar, sin más compañía que ellas mismas; no fue por falta de confianza en ellas, pero la situación que se vive actualmente pone a muchos padres muy negativos a la hora de dejar a sus hijas solas; el segundo obstáculo no fue quizás más sencillo, ya que las tres trabajaban luego de sus horas de universidad, así que no les fue tan difícil juntar el dinero necesario; fueron a una buena agencia de turismo y pagaron su ilusión y por último, dejaron resueltos los detalles de sus estudios de manera de no atrasarse al regresar.

Se reunieron en la cafetería de la universidad a retocar algunos detalles de sus vacaciones.

-Bien chicas, ya casi está todo listo; hemos dejado todo organizado aquí, tenemos las reservaciones hechas, mencionaba muy segura Candy

-Aun no puedo creer que… ¡logramos nuestro objetivo!... Parece un sueño, decía entusiasmada Paty.

-Si Patty, un hermoso sueño… ¿ya prepararon su equipaje?; porque yo con tantos nervios, aun no se que poner en mi maleta. Con risas sonoras Candy respondía

-Annie, no debes pensarlo tanto, pon toda la ropa cómoda que tengas, recuerda que en nuestro paquete turístico hay muchas excursiones. Patty con su estilo propio agregaba,

\- si además, coloca por las dudas algunos vestidos de fiesta, porque viajaremos de Londres a Escocia, otros lugares y nos recibirán en buenos hoteles. Annie entusiasmada respondió

\- si,… por cierto alguna de ustedes se ocupó de buscar por Internet algún dato interesante de los sitios que visitaremos. Digo, como para no ir tan nulas en referencias. De inmediato respondía Candy,

\- pues no; pero si quieren, me ocuparé de eso cuando regrese a casa. Annie y Paty al verla tan segura respondieron,

\- ok Candy, contamos contigo. Y ella comprometida agregaba,

\- bien, creo que deberíamos comenzar con nuestras cosas para el viaje, ya que solo queda una semana antes de partir…nos veremos mañana en clases chicas, adiós. Se despidió

Ya en su casa, Candy se dio una relajante ducha; cenó con sus padres, mientras comentaban su próxima aventura, con las recomendaciones propias del caso. Una vez que terminó de cenar, se dirigió a su cuarto y encendió su computador; se conectó a Internet y comenzó su búsqueda de los lugares que visitarían, tomando datos importantes, referencias de lugares históricos, de recreación… lo que más llamaba la atención de Candy, era la variedad de leyendas e historias de fantasmas que había en El Reino Unido; su curiosidad se había multiplicado a medida que leía más y más de la historia del lugar.

Le resultaba sumamente llamativo la cantidad de castillos y villas que había en los lugares que visitarían, además de museos y centros de recreación; pero su mente inquieta giraba siempre en torno a la historia de los castillos, imaginaba la cantidad de leyendas que los rodeaban y no dejaba de preguntarse, que clase de personas pudieron habitar esos hermosos lugares, que pensaban, como vivían, que hicieron y tantas otras cosas, que le resultaba imposible dormir.

Algo en su cabecita había despertado y las preguntas la asaltaban de improviso y cuando lograba dormirse, soñaba con esos tiempos lejanos, con los espléndidos castillos y la clase de vida que tuvieron esas personas; hasta llegaba a despertarse asustada por lo real que llegaban a ser algunos sueños; se dijo que se había sugestionado demasiado con las historias que había leído, así que trataba de olvidar esas cosas.

Por la mañana, como ya era su costumbre, llegó tarde a la universidad. Annie y Patty estaban esperándola en la entrada para poder conversar sobre la información que había obtenido Candy.

La curiosidad pudo más que el deber y así cuando se encontraron se fueron directamente a la cafetería para ponerse al tanto de la información.

Candy les mostró todo lo que había conseguido de los lugares que visitarían, y acomodaban en sus libretas los datos de las excursiones con lo que tenían de su propia investigación, así de esa manera organizaban los recorridos más convenientes para ellas.

Finalmente estaban a escasos dos días de su viaje, ninguna podía relajarse ni dormir de la emoción que las embargaba. Habían hecho sus maletas, revisado una y otra vez su documentación, e incluso volvieron a repasar los gastos que tenían calculados en los paseos y otros extras para recuerdos.

El día anterior al viaje, se reunieron en la casa de Candy para la despedida y las advertencias propias del caso; los padres de Patty le recordaban constantemente que no olvidara llamarlos por teléfono todos los días, los padres de Annie le pedían que recordara las direcciones que su padre le había dado de gente conocida de ellos que vivían por allá y los padres de Candy solo le pedían que dentro de su sana diversión, no olvidara que ella era lo único valioso que ellos poseían, así que fuera muy prudente y juiciosa a la hora de tomar decisiones, recordándole también que ellos estarían esperando por noticias de ella y su regreso.

Cuando concluyó la reunión, las jovencitas se encontraban ansiosas por emprender su travesía hacia un lugar lleno de misterios e historias, leyendas y fantasmas. Sus mentes no dejaban de pensar, en la próxima aventura, solas en un país desconocido, con mucho por descubrir.

Muy temprano por la mañana, Candy y sus amigas se encontraban en el aeropuerto con los nervios a flor de piel y a la expectativa de abordar el vuelo que las llevaría al otro lado del mar.

Sus padres las habían acompañado para despedirlas y recordarles detalles de último momento.

\- Candy, hija… se prudente, no actúes por impulso por favor… mira que no estaremos tu padre y yo para ayudarte.

\- no te preocupes mamá, no haré nada fuera de lo que está permitido en la excursión.

\- no te alejes de las personas del grupo hija, mira que no conoces a nadie allí para auxiliarte.

\- como crees papá, no andaré de curiosa por allí, ni me separaré de las chicas y el grupo…confíen en mi, ¿si?

-No es por desconfiar de ti hija, no tienes idea de lo que esto significa para nosotros.

\- Es cierto amor… nunca te has alejado tanto de nosotros y es difícil toda esta situación. Su padre la miraba con ternura.

\- Lo sé papá, también los voy a extrañar…pero es solo un viaje para conocer otro lugar…además tarde o temprano, debo hacer mi camino, sin alejarme mucho de ustedes…pero mi camino al fin.

-Lo sabemos hija, no creas que no te entendemos, pero para los padres los hijos nunca crecen, a pesar de que ya eres toda una hermosa señorita, respondía con cariño su madre.

-Creo que eso es lo que más nos preocupa hija,… que eres una hermosa jovencita.

-ya viejitos lindos…-Decía Candy alegre a sus padres- verán que tres semanas pasan volando y tendrán que soportarme otra vez en casa. Entre los dos terminaba por contestar su padre

-Vete con cuidado hija, que lo disfrutes, - su madre agregaba- Dios te bendiga. Mientras la abrazaban y besaban.

Por otra parte, los padres de Annie y Patty decían casi las mismas palabras que los señores Johnson, recordándoles además que no dejarán de comunicarse frecuentemente. Después de las despedidas y bendiciones, las chicas se dirigieron a la plataforma de salida, despidiéndose a lo lejos con la mano, agitándola en señal de adiós abordaron el vuelo que las llevaría a su destino.

Gracias por comentar este es un Albertfic dedicado a todas las personas que gustan de estas lecturas, iniciado en el 2010, tratando de finalizarlo con mucho cariño

Aly Andrew


	2. Chapter 2

Fic

Un Viaje al pasado

Por Aly Andrew

Capítulo 2

Un sueño hecho realidad

Ya en el avión, cada una ocupaba su asiento y se sentían exaltadas por todo lo que estaban viviendo. La guía turística que las acompañaba les iba interiorizando sobre lo que harían una vez arribaran a Londres, el primer lugar del recorrido, les informo el horario al que llegarían al hotel y las actividades del primer día.

Una vez que llegaron a Londres, las alojaron en The Kensington Close Hotel, situado en el lado oeste del Hyde Park, cerca del Museo de Historia Natural y del Museo de la Ciencia, los cuales recorrerían después de un descanso del viaje. Las chicas simplemente no podían creer el lujo del hotel: disponían de spa con jacuzzi, saunas, piscinas enormes y todo lo que pudieran desear.

Descansaron tranquilamente y se prepararon para la primera salida con el grupo de personas que viajaban con ellas; visitaron el Museo de Historia Natural, luego el de la Ciencia y el Hyde Park, también pasearon por Notting Hill, lugar lleno de tiendas y restaurantes modernos. La guía turística les informaba que en Londres estarían por espacio de tres días; después estarían cuatro días más recorriendo Inglaterra y luego cruzarían hasta Irlanda, para regresar luego a El reino Unido, siendo su última parada Escocia, en la última semana de viaje, así que deberían aprovechar el tiempo para conocer todo lo que les interesara de su folleto.

Lo primero que Candy quería conocer eran los castillos de Londres. La guía los llevó a visitar la Tower the London, el palacio de Buckingham, el Windsor Castle, el Kensington Palace, todo eso le fascinó a ella y a sus amigas; se informaban sobre las leyendas e historias que cada castillo poseía, era algo más fuerte que ellas mismas, como cierta magia que las atraía en cada paso que daban dentro de los lugares, una sensación de haber visto algo de eso antes.

Después de recorrer por una semana completa Londres y adquirir recuerdos para sus familias, partieron rumbo a Irlanda. Durante toda esa semana recorrieron villas y lugares históricos coleccionando recuerdos y tomando fotos a todo lo que veían y les gustaba.

Faltando un día para partir rumbo a Escocia, las jóvenes tuvieron un extraño y curioso sueño, que las había perturbado. Por la mañana durante el desayuno lo comentaban entre ellas ya que coincidentemente fue el mismo, y eso…era algo muy extraño.

\- Chicas anoche soñé algo raro, es sobre nuestro próximo destino, es algo que me dejó preocupada.

\- No vas a creerlo Candy, pero también tuve un sueño extraño con respecto a Escocia. Respondía incrédula y Annie. Paty con los ojos muy expresivos, un poco temerosa agregaba,

-Y yo igual… haber Annie, cuenta tú primero que fue lo que soñaste, para saber si se parece a lo que soñamos con Candy.

-Está bien- dijo ella y comenzaba con su relato-

… Estaba vestida de una manera extraña, parecía un vestido de finales 1800; en una villa cercana a un castillo y por alguna curiosa razón, me encontraba allí como si estuviera preparada para esas famosas cacerías de zorros, no sé si me explico bien, en el mismo sitio estabas tú, Patty… vestida de la misma forma y nos encontrábamos sentadas a la mesa de enorme y lujoso jardín.

Lo más extraño de mi sueño es que Candy también se encontraba allí, pero su mesa estaba alejada de la nuestra, como si perteneciera a una familia de más abolengo, todo era demasiado real… me desperté por el pánico que me invadió. Paty asombrada agregaba,

\- sabes Annie, mi sueño es exactamente igual al tuyo; es como si hubiéramos compartido la misma película, ¿es aterrador verdad?... y tú Candy, ¿que soñaste?

Candy las miraba fijamente, no sabía si responderles o no, su sueño había sido exactamente igual… ninguna se explicaba… el porqué de tan extraña coincidencia, solo estaban seguras de que algo significaba…pero ¿qué?

Trataron durante todo el día de olvidar lo que las asustaba, pero algo dentro de ellas les decía que ese sueño era una advertencia, una señal…pero que era lo que les advertía, porque, cada vez más preguntas se acumulaban en sus mentes y no podían encontrar una respuesta lógica.

El día planeado para salir rumbo a Escocia había llegado, todos los integrantes del grupo turístico estaban ansiosos por emprender el viaje para conocer el último lugar de su excursión, menos tres jovencitas que tenían la impresión de viajar al pasado, un pasado que las perturbaba y que no entendían.

La guía turística del lugar, la señorita Legan, les había proporcionado todos los folletos ilustrativos de los sitios que conocerían y curiosamente les dio a las chicas un folleto extra de una villa alejada de su recorrido, la villa Andrew, ubicada curiosamente en una pequeña ciudad llama Saint Andrew; por alguna razón se les hizo familiar el nombre. Annie recordó que su padre le dio unas direcciones en Escocia de unas familias conocidas, entre esos nombre figuraba la familia Andrew y los Cronwall.

Cuando las chicas interrogaron a la señorita Legan sobre el folleto extra, ésta simplemente les contestó:

\- Pensé que les interesaría, ya que son las únicas del grupo que han demostrado interés por la historia de estos lugares, este en particular tiene muchas leyendas- dijo de manera inocente- pero si no les interesa, no hay problema.

\- si nos interesa señorita Legan, es solo que… note que a los demás no les informó de esta villa.

\- Verás Candy, puedo llamarte así ¿verdad? la joven afirmó con la cabeza- bueno te decía, habrás notado que la mayoría de las personas del grupo son gente mayor, que solo les interesa el lugar por los paisajes, no se me hacía justo invitarlos a esa villa ya que a ellos no les gustan los viajes largos, ni les interesa mucho la historia, ¿están de acuerdo conmigo?

-Pues si, no había reparado en eso, pero ahora que me detengo a pensarlo, solo nosotras disfrutamos los juegos de los parques de diversión, mientras que ellos se limitaban a caminar de aquí para allá. Patty confirmaba,

-tienes razón Annie, tan metidas en nuestra aventura estábamos que no reparamos en ese detalle. La Srita. Legan, como desinteresadamente abordaba de nuevo con una súplica interna para que aceptaran.

-Bueno, entonces que dicen… ¿les interesa conocer esa villa o no?

\- por supuesto que si señorita Legan, pero quien nos llevaría hasta allí, si usted debe permanecer con el resto del grupo.

\- No se preocupen; nuestra agencia tiene a disposición a una persona que las llevará a recorrer esos lugares maravillosos… todo esto está incluido en su paquete turístico al igual que en el de ellos- decía mientras señalaba al grupo- pero creo que no les interesa. Candy ya màs segura confirmaba como estarían en ese paseo extra para ellas.

-Entonces quedaría disponer los horarios para no separarnos por mucho tiempo de ustedes, y así poder recorrer el itinerario de ellos. A lo que la señorita Legan, respondía,

\- No se preocupen que mientras ustedes visitan la villa, ellos irán al museo Nacional Gallery de Escocia, aquí en Edimburgo, mientras ustedes parten hacia su destino… y luego retornaremos a este punto a la misma hora todos juntos. Media sonrisa y un poco de alivio sentía la Srita Legan en un suspiro. Patty agradecida agregaba,

\- gracias señorita Legan, esto será emocionante. Ella con un brillo particular en sus ojos y en voz más baja respondía

\- Ya lo creo. Ya lo creo.

Después de dejar su equipaje en el hotel, las chicas fueron al centro de la ciudad en Edimburgo, a buscar las direcciones de la gente conocida del padre de Annie, no demoraron mucho en encontrarlos ya que eran gente bastante conocida.

Al llegar a la residencia de los Cronwall, Annie se presentó como la hija del Sr. Britter que iba acompañada de sus amigas la Srta. O'Brien y la Srta. Johnson.

El matrimonio Cronwall estaba complacido con la visita de la hija de su gran amigo Britter, así que las invitaron a almorzar para que conocieran al resto de la familia y que por gran casualidad eran parientes de los Andrew.

Durante el almuerzo, fueron presentadas a los hijos de la familia Cronwall, el joven Steve Cronwall, el mayor de los hijos del matrimonio y luego el menor, Armand Cronwall, ambos eran unos apuestos jóvenes muy educados, que estaban acompañados por su primo mayor William Andrew, descendiente de la familia Andrew.

Las chicas quedaron impactadas por estos tres apuestos jóvenes, ellos a su vez no podían dejar de admirar a esas hermosas jovencitas norteamericanas que realmente eran hermosas. Luego del almuerzo, fueron invitadas a tomar el té en los jardines de la residencia, a lo que ellas aceptaron de buen grado, los jóvenes conversaban de temas variados y el matrimonio Cronwall se había retirado a descansar, los chicos estaban entretenidos contándose anécdotas y conociéndose.

Armand simpatizó al instante con Annie; Steve le hacía conversación a Patty y William notaba que simpatizaba mucho con Candy, lo curioso es que tenían la extraña sensación de haberse visto antes, y los ojos de ella le llamaban mucho la atención al joven.

Las chicas les platicaron de su próxima visita a la villa Andrew, que les había propuesto la guía turística; ellos inmediatamente reaccionaron pidiéndoles que no fueran allí. Que ni el mismo William le era agradable ese lugar estaba destrozado y sucio, que solo había ruinas y no tenía buen aspecto.

Extrañadas y curiosas, ellas comenzaron a averiguar de la negativa de los muchachos, pero estos solo respondían parcamente que no debían ir allí, que ese lugar estaba solitario y abandonado.

Al retirarse las chicas de la residencia, estaban más sorprendidas que antes. Por algún motivo, recordaron parte del sueño que habían tenido en Irlanda, ante el asombro de cada una, los rostros de estos tres jóvenes estaban en él… de pronto una sensación fría recorrió sus cuerpos como anticipando algo malo. Sin embargo, algo atraía más a querer ir, era como un deseo al que no se podía negar, como si al ir ahí, se pudiera quitar la duda del sueño y una sensación de alivio.

Regresaron al hotel, buscaron esos folletos que habían recibido durante la mañana y comenzaron a leerlos, eran por demás bastante interesantes, había tiendas, y no estaba abandonado como les aseguraron, no conformes con eso usaron la máquina que tenían en su habitación y buscaron en Internet todo lo relacionado con esa villa. Una pagina en especifico decía que era un lugar de ensueño.

A pesar de haber buscado en todas las páginas que contenían historias de Escocia, encontraron de la Villa Andrew era un lugar soñado, dentro del pueblo de Saint Andrew, se hallaba la villa del mismo nombre, y fotografías del lugar, las cuales curiosamente les traían vagos recuerdos de sus sueños. Para no darle más vueltas al asunto, decidieron irse a descansar ya que al día siguiente tendrían muchas cosas por hacer, cada una se acostó pensando en los acontecimientos del día y buscaban una explicación a todo lo ocurrido…sobre todo porque los jóvenes decían que no fueran, cuando estaba en su país un lugar tan pintoresco y agradable, pero por más que lo pensaba nada resolvían.

Cuando el sol comenzó a asomarse, tres jovencitas que no habían podido dormir, se prepararon para la salida de ese día; era el segundo día en Escocia, no se sentían muy cómodas, algo les decía que debían estar alertas.

Annie decidió avisar a los amigos de su padre, que ellas realizarían una visita a la Villa Andrew, separadas del grupo, por pedido de la guía turística. Como los Cronwall no se encontraban en ese momento, dejaron el mensaje en la contestadora.

La señorita Legan se había encargado de preparar el viaje de las chicas a la Villa; un guía las esperaba en un auto rentado para llevarlas hacia el lugar.

El hombre al observarlas, recordaba haberlas visto en alguna parte, no sabía exactamente donde. El solo cumplía órdenes, pero algo no encajaba en este rompecabezas; él quería averiguar más sobre el motivo por el cual debía llevar a las jóvenes a una Villa que no había sido visitada en años, que estaba abandonada y apenas había cimientos de pie, pensaba que tal vez eran paleontólogas o personas que excavación pero los dueños de la agencia no habían contestado sus cuestionamientos, lo amenazaban con dejarlo sin empleo si metía sus narices en donde no le importaba. No tenía más opción que obedecer, ya que no había mucho lugar de donde escoger un empleo y él necesitaba trabajar. Aun así, en el camino iba tratando de entablar una conversación con las amigas americanas.

\- Disculpen señoritas mi atrevimiento…pero podrían decirme ¿porque van a la Villa Andrew?

\- la señorita Legan nos mencionó que este lugar era interesante por su historia, y como a nosotras nos interesan esas cosas…pues decidimos aceptar la oferta.

\- ¿Historia? ¿Cosas viejas y así? He vivido muchos años aquí en el pueblo, y he escuchado rumores sobre esa villa…pero no me había tocado llevar a nadie ahí. Annie un poco extrañada preguntaba,

-¿ qué clase de rumores?

\- Pues se dice que esa Villa fue abandonada hace muchos años porque había apariciones y cosas raras… es más, no se me ocurre porque les han mencionado el lugar, si ni siquiera está abierto al público. Candy molesta y viendo el tríptico en sus manos respondía

\- ¿Cómo que no está abierto la Srita. Legan nos dio estos folletos que tienen fotos recientes del lugar. En ese momento el hombre se quedo asustado, tal vez habían re abierto algo ahí, pero él nunca iría a ese lugar ni de loco, como esa mujer Legan con tal de engatusar personas inventaba toda clase de cosas, pensaba el hombre. Patty al ver que el hombre quedaba en silencio y desconcertado agregaba,

\- Candy, esto no me gusta nada…tengo un mal presentimiento, decía asustada. Annie la tranquilizaba un poco temerosa también.

\- Cálmate Patty, dejé un mensaje en la contestadora del señor Cronwall avisando donde estaríamos, por si no regresábamos a tiempo. Candy estaba pensativa y les comentaba,

-Hay algo raro en todo esto chicas, primero los chicos Cronwall y el joven Andrew, ahora el guía que nos advierten sobre la visita a ese lugar, no entiendo que pasa, pero está comenzando a darme miedo. Paty resignada por la pérdida de tiempo comentaba,

\- Creo que será mejor regresar al hotel… disculpe señor, ¿podría regresarnos al hotel? El hombre molesto se bajaba sin contestar del auto, este se había apagado repentinamente. Candy bajo y notaba que el auto no tenía batería. El hombre les contestaba,

\- Acabamos de cruzar el puente que conecta la villa con el pueblo, el auto ha dejado de funcionar, mi celular se ha quedado sin señal, tal vez es la distancia, les comentaba que nunca vengo a este lugar, que esta muy solo. Annie y Patty también bajaban del auto y revisaban que era lo que pasaba. Candy les comentaba,

-Esto no me gusta para nada, deberíamos volver caminando al hotel y Patty temerosa agregaba,

-Tengo miedo. El hombre al verlas preocupadas, las tranquilizaba con una sonrisa suave y les sugirió,

\- No pasa nada, ustedes tranquilas que no están solas, no se separen, iré al pueblo a buscar ayuda, solo esperen aquí, la ciudad de Saint Andrew esta cerca. Candy asustada contestaba,

-No por favor, no nos deje aquí solas, ni siquiera tenemos un mapa para guiarnos. El hombre tocando su mano en señal de confianza las calmaba,

-No puedo llevarlas conmigo, fue muy largo el camino para que ustedes también vayan a los mismo, en el auto hay agua y alimentos, dejen saco la canastilla, ustedes esperen aquí, no tardaré en traer ayuda. Al ver la mirada de confianza del buen hombre Candy soltaba un suspiro, y las chicas se vieron al rostro confirmando con solo un asentimiento de sus cabezas. Candy con una hermosa sonrisa respondió por ellas,

\- Aquí esperaremos a que regrese…pero por favor, no se tarde mucho.

\- No lo haré, no se preocupen.

El guía comenzó a caminar en la dirección que se suponía estaba el puente, las chicas lo vieron alejarse hasta que de repente desapareció fue algo inexplicable. Sacaron una canastilla del auto, pusieron un mantel en pasto y comenzaron a relajarse probando los alimentos. Candy al tratar de volver por botellas de agua, vio que el auto ya no estaba. Se regresaba con las chicas y ellas se encontraban dormidas. Esta se sentaba para despertarlas y se caía en el sueño.

El sonido de una carreta que se acercaba las despertaba un poco confusas de todo lo que pasaba, lentamente se pusieron de pie dispuestas a parar al que viniera por ese lugar.

Se sorprendieron al ver que era un carruaje y no una simple carreta; les llamó la atención lo bien conservado que se veía el vehículo. Llegaron a creer que era parte de la atracción turística del lugar, pero cuando se miraron entre sí descubrieron aterradas que sus vestimentas eran diferentes: se encontraban enfundadas en vestidos largos y similares a los de sus sueños.

Gracias por continuar leyendo este fic y dejar sus comentarios, será hasta el próximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Fic

Vivir en el pasado

Por Aly Andrew

Capítulo 3

Candy regresó

Por más que trataron de entender que pasaba, sus mentes estaban en blanco, mientras que el sonido de los cascos de caballos y ruedas se acercaba cada vez más.

El carruaje se detuvo a un lado de ellas; el cochero les hizo la seña de que subieran. Ante la negativa de las jóvenes, del interior del coche se escuchó una voz autoritaria que les ordenaba obedecer. Asustadas como estaban no sabían qué hacer, miraban en todas direcciones con la esperanza de que esto solo fuera un sueño o tal vez alguna obra que representaban en la villa para atraer a los turistas… pero nada indicaba que así fuera.

Una vez más la voz estricta de una mujer sonó dentro del coche, sin más remedio que obedecer, subieron lentamente y se acomodaron en el interior; frente a una mujer mayor, de aspecto sobrio, con ceño fruncido que las miraba reprobatoriamente y alegaba

\- ¿Que se les cruzó por sus locas cabezas para escapar así?- les decía mientras las miraba amenazante. Candy tratando de reconocer el rostro de la mujer respondía,

\- Perdón señora, pero no tenemos la menor idea de lo que está usted hablando.

\- Entonces que es lo que hacían en ese lugar, Candice. Tan lejos de la mansión.

-Señora, no me llamo Candice, mi nombre es Candy Johnson, vengo de Norteamérica. La mujer la veía con maldad evidente, haciendo que Annie y Paty se quedaran en silencio aterradas, sin embargo, Candy no se intimidaba ante ella, la señora con una autoridad agregaba,

\- Cada vez me convenzo más de que debiste quedarte encerrada; si continúas desvariando me veré obligada a internarte en un asilo. Molesta Candy ante lo que amenazaba la mujer se enfurecía y le respondía,

\- Aquí a la única que deben mantener encerrada es a usted; no tengo la menor idea de lo que quiere, pero lo que si se, es que quiero regresar a donde nos encontrábamos y continuar nuestro viaje, señora. Como si hubiese encendido una mecha, la mujer respondió de forma más agresiva.

\- ¡Ya basta Candice!...tú y tus amigas volverán a la villa y le diré a Albert que te encierre. En cuanto a ustedes jovencitas- dijo la estricta señora mirando a las chicas- sus padres vendrán a buscarlas y se les restringirá las visitas a la mansión. Patty asustada tomo las manos de Annie, pensando que decir ante la loca que tenían en frente, pero si esto era una obra montada por la Señorita Legan, la demandaría, sobre todo porque ahora pretendían separarlas.

\- ¿A qué se refiere señora? nosotras debemos regresar con Candy al pueblo. Nuestros padres nos esperan, ellos ya saben que venimos juntas y ni usted ni nadie nos va a separar. Con una media sonrisa y como si le hubiese lanzado un reto la mujer avejentada y mal humorada respondía,

\- ¿Ah no? Ya verán en cuanto lleguemos a la Villa. Aquí la que manda soy yo. Annie estaba aterrada viendo la malicia de esa mujer y su buen papel tomado como deseando eliminarlas, definitivamente ella también tenía que apoyar a sus compañeras,

\- Por favor señora, nosotras no debimos subir a su carruaje, mucho menos permitirle que nos hable de ese modo, es usted una persona soberbia y mal educada solo está logrando asustarnos en vez de desempeñar bien su papel en este lugar. La señorita Legan nos sugirio venir a esta villa, pero usted… Candy intervino para calmar a Annie a quien le temblaban los labios de la rabia.

\- Cálmate Annie, todo tiene una explicación, deja que lleguemos a su Villa y termine de realizar lo que pretende. La mujer alzaba las cejas molesta al escuchar a Candy como si le diera una orden. Enfurecida y sin querer molestarse más se quedaba con una cara agresiva.

Las jóvenes por más que intentaban serenarse y poder ver de manera objetiva lo que les estaba sucediendo no lograban asimilar nada. Llegaron a las puertas de una imponente mansión, un mayordomo se acercó a abrir la puerta del coche y le dio la mano a la señora que bajó sin mirar a ningún lado.

Un grupo de doncellas se encargó de dirigir a las jóvenes a sus habitaciones. Ninguna quería separarse, no sabían porque estaban allí y tampoco querían quedarse a averiguarlo. Estaban confundidas, todo parecía sacado de una película antigua. Conforme pasaba el tiempo se daban cuenta que esa era una realidad, no sabían cómo ni porque pero parecían haber atravesado la barrera del tiempo a otra época… Candy se atrevió a preguntarle a una de las doncellas que día y el año, la joven sorprendida respondió,

\- Señorita Candice, hoy es lunes 25 de marzo del año 1909.

Las jóvenes se vieron unas a otras asombradas, pero algo al quedarse en el trayecto las hizo dormir y estaban en el sueño que habían conversado, solo que ahora era más real. Apenas se salía la joven, las tres se quedaron en la supuesta habitación de Candice.

-Esto es una locura, esto no puede ser verdad, pero entonces como es que traemos estos vestidos, y estamos en este lugar, ya lo había soñado… Paty argumentaba.

\- Tal vez estamos dormidas ¿qué vamos a hacer?... no quiero estar aquí, esto es no es un sueño es una pesadilla. Sobre todo con esa mujer tan desagradable. Annie ya un poco más tranquila y asimilando que podía ser un sueño, buscaba como continuar y despertar para salir de ahí.

\- ¿Que haremos ahora Candy?, cada vez me convenzo más de que esto es muy real, todo está de acuerdo a la época que nos mencionó la doncella. Tengo miedo, esto no me gusta, se parece demasiado a mi sueño, solo que… estamos dentro las tres y conversando.

\- Tenemos que mantener la calma y buscar la manera de saber porque estamos aquí, por el momento deberemos actuar como si de verdad fuéramos quienes ellos creen que somos, para así poder averiguar más cosas, cumplir con lo que este sueño quiere y despertar a nuestro tiempo

\- Tienes razón Candy, debemos ser cautelosas y comportarnos para poder saber porque dormidas llegamos aquí, y así también despertaremos donde debemos estar, creo que deberemos asumir el papel que nos toca y encontrar el final de esto para despertar. Annie un poco molesta comentaba

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento, algo no está bien. Espero que los Cronwall hayan recibido mi mensaje y empiecen a buscarnos… estoy aterrada, comentaba con evidente nerviosismo.

Candy con la mente más clara de que ya habían dormido y soñado lo mismo, comentaba que eso tenía que tener un trasfondo de todo, por algo estaban ahí, ya lo habían soñado, les habían avisado que estaba abandonado y por algo estaba ese lugar así, por alguna razón la señorita Legan las había separado del grupo, el subconsciente podía ser muy especial pero las tres deseábamos internamente venir a este lugar supuestamente abandonado, los trípticos, las tiendas, todo era algo para venir y ahora estaban ahí, lo cierto es que había que averiguar que estaba mal, porque habían sido llevadas en un sueño recordando aun la realidad de su vida, todo eso lo comentaba caminando de un lado a otro donde las tres se unían en el mismo pensamiento. Al final en un suspiro ella terminaba diciendo,

-Debemos conservar la calma, esto debe tener una razón de ser y la encontraremos… solo es cuestión de tiempo

Las doncellas ayudaron a las jóvenes a bañarse y a vestirse de acuerdo lo establecido para la cena. Ellas estaban cada vez más confundidas, pero decididas a salir de esta pesadilla.

Candy se había quedado sola, la habitación parecía llenarse de neblina, ahí aparecía un rayo de luz, conectándose levemente con ella aparecía una joven, le tomaba las manos y con una tierna sonrisa le comenzaba a platicar detalles que solo ella escuchaba, ambas lucían muy similares, después de lo que parecían horas, ahora lo comprendía todo, ella fue quien las trajo a través del tiempo… ella explicaba que para poder salvar el alma de quienes habían acabado con su vida, tenía que traerla a ella. Candy le preguntaba que porque sus amigas también volvían, ella le sonreía y le comentaba que era para que no se sintiera sola, como ella lo había estado cuando atentaron en su contra. Cuando mencionaba a un hombre, como todo el tiempo la cuidaba y protegía… en ese momento a Candy se le oprimía el corazón al sentir el dolor que la joven de luz le trasmitió.

Le comentaba que siempre lo había amado y que nunca se lo dijo, que ella murió sin decirle todo lo que sentía por él, cuanto ansiaba saberse correspondida, que lo había amado desde que lo conoció pero que nunca se atrevió a decírselo, ahora que había muerto, ya no podría amarlo y… que si alguien podía hacerlo era ella, que le regalaba todo su amor para que no lo dejará morir, porque si eso pasaba, ella jamás descansaría en paz.

Con un abrazo lleno de comprensión Candy le aceptaba el trato y le confirmaba que ella le diría del amor que ella sintió por él. Sin embargo la luz le dijo, mejor te lo doy a ti para que lo hagas feliz. Candy no comprendía lo que le iba a dar. Pero la luz desaparecía con una sonrisa y se desvanecía al saber que ella lo había aceptado.

A la hora exacta de la cena las chicas fueron llamadas para dirigirse al comedor, la Sra. Elroy, ese era el nombre de la señora mayor que las trajo a la mansión, mandó a sus sobrinos a buscar a cada jovencita. Con una manera muy especial y encantadora.

Candy se encontraba sola en su habitación, aturdida por todo lo que había pasado, lloraba por el dolor que había sentido de la luz que vino a ella, tomada de sus rodillas encima de la cama aturdida como se encontraba, cuando un golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó.

\- ¿Quién es?- preguntó asustada

\- Soy yo, Candy, Albert. Al escuchar que él la llamaba por su nombre y le hablaba de una manera muy familiar, con una voz que se le hacía algo conocida y tranquilizadora. Abría la puerta y al ver al hombre con una sonrisa sincera se quedaba sin palaras. El era atractivo, su mirada, su ternura, porque no la desconocía, ¿Quién era él?

\- Por favor Candy, no piensas acompañarme, me dejaras sin ti en la mesa, la tía Elroy nos espera a cenar y ya sabes que se disgusta si no estamos a horario en el comedor.

\- Lo siento es que… no… te había visto… ¿yo… soy… Candy?…

Por su parte el la observaba, sus ojos denotaban haber llorado, algo le pasaba y no sabía porque estaba así, el comportamiento de su Tía había sido muy desconcertante y verla a ella, con sus ojos tristes. Sintió que su alma se partía al verla desprotegida y afligida.

Con paso seguro, se dirigió hasta ella y la tomó en sus brazos en un gesto protector; ella reaccionó por instinto y trató de alejarlo, pero no contaba con que al dirigir su mirada hacia quien intentaba consolarla, se encontró con unos hermosos ojos cielo, que le hicieron sentir algo instantáneamente, después recordaba a cierto joven que había conocido antes de llegar allí.

\- William!- decía asombrada

\- Candy, porque me llamas así, siempre me has nombrado, Albert, no por mi primer nombre.

\- Perdón…es que… me confundí… pero por favor, no me obligues a bajar al comedor; con esa señora tan soberbia.

\- Cálmate Candy, nadie te obligará a nada que no quieras hacer, pero no entiendo porque lo dices, ya sabes que ella siempre ha sido así, pequeña; parece como si de repente fueses… otra persona.

\- Es que… ¿otra persona? me confundes, solo vine hasta Escocia a conocer el lugar y ahora… -lloraba

\- Cálmate pequeña, mañana haré venir al doctor MacArthur para que te revise…por lo visto el golpe que te diste fue bastante más serio de lo que parecía

\- ¿Qué golpe? yo no me he golpeado, ¿oh si? no sé quién eres, ni donde estoy…solo quiero despertar, mejor es que me dejes aquí… yo…

Al notar el estado en el que se encontraba Candy, Albert decidió que el Doctor debería ser llamado de urgencia; algo no estaba bien con su amada pequeña y él estaba muy preocupado. Salió de la habitación de Candy, prometiendo hacer que sus amigas se reunieran con ella.

En otra habitación, Patty y Annie también eran solicitadas por dos jóvenes para dirigirse al comedor; la reacción de las chicas fue más calmada a comparación de su amiga, curiosamente estos chicos se parecían mucho a los hermanos Cronwall.

Las chicas escucharon desde las escaleras los llantos tristes de Candy, y se volvieron sobre sus pasos en dirección a la habitación de su amiga, pero una voz autoritaria y potente las hizo retroceder.

La señora Elroy les ordenó que terminaran de bajar para dirigirse al comedor. Cuando ellas intentaron excusarse para ir con Candy, esta les recordó que ellas eran invitadas de la casa, y que si no sabían dirigirse y comportarse, se vería en la necesidad de pedirles que se retiraran a sus hogares; ante esta amenaza las chicas optaron por terminar de bajar.

Albert había pedido a su mayordomo que fuera por el médico del pueblo en carácter de urgente; mientras tanto, debía averiguar donde había hallado su tía a Candy y en qué condiciones, ya que él acababa de regresar de viaje cuando le informaron que la joven había tenido un accidente muy grave cerca al río y que después fue un error, que ella venía junto con sus amigas, el cochero del carruaje las vio en la entrada del puente del Lakewood, el lado contrario del río.

\- Tía, ¿Me permite hablar con usted un minuto?

\- Por supuesto William querido, estamos por ir a cenar, lo que sea puedes preguntarlo luego de la cena

\- Creo que no me entendió Tía, necesito hablar con usted ahora- ordenó serio sin titubear.

\- Por supuesto, está bien sobrino, pero me parece una falta de educación esta conducta.

\- Eso lo discutiremos en otro momento; ahora quiero que venga a la biblioteca conmigo…por favor

\- Si no hay otro remedio, te sigo. Aceptaba con evidente enfado.

La Sra. Elroy sabía perfectamente de que quería hablar su sobrino, pero ella no se encontraba dispuesta a contestar el interrogatorio al que se vería sometida; conocía el carácter de de su sobrino y lo que sentía por su querida "amiga" y ella sabía que era de eso de lo que hablaría.

Gracias por sus comentarios, por la aceptación de este fic, no es igual a como lo esrcibí en laGF2010 puesto que no le había dado fin, espero que este si llega a buen término y nada me gustaría más que fuera pronto.

Aly Andrew


	4. Chapter 4

Fic

Vivir en el pasado

Por Aly Andrew

Capítulo 4

Cuando él se fue de viaje, le encargó a la Sra. Elroy que estuviera atenta al cuidado de Candice, pero esta no le agradaba, así que decidió llevar a cabo un plan para hacer que Candice se alejara de su sobrino, solo que a último momento algo salió mal, y esa "amiguita" no había sufrido un accidente, como estaba planeado.

Nerviosa por lo que se avecinaba, Elroy especulaba con las reacciones de su sobrino; ella debía evitar a como diera lugar que descubriera que era lo que le pasó a Candice y que ahora estaba ilesa.

\- Bien tía, siéntese, dijo lo más calmado posible- ahora dígame, que fue exactamente lo que le pasó a Candice, sin omitir ningún detalle

\- No sé a qué te refieres sobrino; el accidente que tuvo tu "amiga"- decía remarcando esa palabra- es algo que todos saben, ¿qué es lo que quieres que te diga?

\- La verdad tía, simplemente quiero que me diga paso a paso que fue lo que le sucedió…que hacía ella cerca de las cascadas de río, quien la acompañó, en fin, todos los detalles…hay muchas cosas que no encajan en este informe de mis empleados, lo que usted sabe y Candy está como extraña, así que empiece a hablar, la escucho

\- Es muy simple Albert; después que tú saliste de viaje, ella comenzó a salir sin dar aviso ni explicaciones. Iba a las caballerizas y montaba a Blue Light y se iba a cabalgar sin rumbo fijo; uno de esos días, el caballo regreso solo, por lo que di orden de que la buscaran por todas partes. Ya entrada la noche, la hallaron al pie de la cascada y aparentemente se había golpeado la cabeza; envíe por ella y ya no la encontraron, aparece como si nada, con un par de amigas, lo único que ha hecho es tratarme de forma grosera como siempre lo hace, creo que ese accidente es desear irse de la mansión. Decía convencida de su mentira. Deberías internarla en algún asilo para personas tan rebeldes y necias; por fin el cochero la encontró huyendo, no desea estar aquí, me odia y no sé porque, - afirmaba muy tranquila.

\- Candy no es lo que usted afirma Tía, y jamás haría algo así… lo extraño es que ahora que estuve con ella noté que su mirada no es la misma

\- ¿A qué te refieres, William? cuestionaba nerviosa

\- Por alguna razón siento que hay algo más en todo esto…y no descansaré hasta averiguarlo… y si alguien se atrevió a hacerle algo a Candy en mi ausencia, sabrá quién soy yo

\- ¿Estás amenazándome, William?- decía en tono de reproche

\- No estoy amenazando tía…estoy afirmando; creo que para nadie es un secreto que Candy es mi más preciado tesoro, el que le haga algo a ella, me lo hace a mí, así que cada quien puede tomar mis palabras según le afecte en su conciencia.

\- Esto es el colmo; no voy a permitir algo semejante. Esa chiquilla no es nadie, nos impusiste su presencia y encima me amenazas por algo que le ocurrió por ser tan…tan…

\- No te atrevas a insultarla Tía, porque entonces olvidaré el respeto que le tengo; ya se lo dije una vez y lo repetiré de nuevo, Candy es mi vida, así que manténgase alejada de ella, o me veré en la necesidad de pedirle que se retire de mi casa, es mi última palabra, en cuanto a este misterioso accidente, ya contraté gente que se encargara de investigar hasta los últimos detalles de lo ocurrido en mi ausencia- dijo determinante- que tenga una buena cena…"Tía"

La Sra. Elroy había comenzado a temblar ante la posibilidad de que se descubriera que ella había fraguado el accidente de Candy. Algo falló; esa chiquilla debía estar muerta y sin embargo ahí estaba de nuevo, como un fantasma rondando su tranquilidad.

Cómo había sucedido, cómo había sobrevivido al ataque del que fue víctima a pedido suyo, era algo que no lograba comprender… pero ella también notó que esa chiquilla había cambiado después del accidente, cuando la encontró a la salida de la villa con esas molestas amigas suyas, que fastidio… debía pensar pronto en como ocultar todo aquello que pudiese comprometerla, de lo contrario su sobrino vería la forma de encerrarla de por vida por atacar a "esa".

Mientras tanto, en el comedor los jóvenes habían entablado una conversación con las chicas para clamar la situación; la verdad es que ellos recién llegaban de América con sus padres para pasar unos días en la mansión de su Tío, así que era la primera vez que se veían.

Patty fue la primera en romper el hielo; luego de que la estricta señora Elroy se fuera con su sobrino a la biblioteca, decidió presentarse ante estos jóvenes- hola- dijo a manera de saludo- me llamo Patty

-Hola Patty- dijo besando su mano- mi nombre es Stear

-Encantada de conocerte, sabes te pareces a alguien que conocí hace poco, decía ella mientras en su mente recordaba a Steve Cronwall, ya que se le parecía demasiado, esos hermosos ojos y su cabello. Solo que aquel joven no usaba lentes y este sí. Annie al ver que eran amables trato de presentarse también.

-Mi nombre es Annie. El otro joven sonrió al ver cómo le temblaba la voz al presentarse, encantado por su timidez se presentó muy galante

-Encantado de conocerte Annie, mi nombre es Archivald y soy hermano de Stear. Este también le saludo y agregaba

-Disculpen la curiosidad, pero alguna de ustedes sabe de quién eran los llantos que se escucharon antes de bajar. Patty con tristeza confirmaba

\- Son de Candy, nuestra amiga, estaba muy triste por el trato tan grosero que nos hizo la señora. Además nos amenazaba con alejarla de nosotras y encerrarla. Al decir esto. Albert alcanzaba a escucharla y ahora lo comprendía, su Tía amenazo a Candy, sin que lo vieran se fue a la cocina. Archivald continuaba con la conversación,

\- Si no es mucha indiscreción… porque la trata tan mal la Tía Elroy. Annie bajo el rostro y agregaba

\- No lo sé, pero si me trataran así también, estaría llorando- decía segura de sus palabras

\- Lo que sucede es que hace unas horas, la Tía declaró que sufrió un grave accidente por el río en las cascadas, ahora llega con ustedes y resulta que no sufrió ningún accidente solo estaba huyendo con ustedes. Patty y Annie se vieron una a la otra, ahora sabían porque estaban ahí, la verdadera Candice estaba mal y fue confundida con su amiga Candy… algo tenía que descubrir y hablarlo ahora con ella. Patty se levantó como resorte y sin decir más se dirigía a las escaleras, esto no era propio de una señorita en su tiempo, así los jóvenes se asombraban ante la actitud decidida de la joven.

\- Candy jamás tuvo un accidente… esto es muy extraño- decía mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga. Annie al ver la señora a lo lejos se unió a ella. Tampoco agregaba un con permiso o algo que anunciara su retirada, dejando incrédulos a ambos hermanos.

\- Patty, espera, iré contigo. Archivald asombrado por como las dos se habían alterado agregaba,

\- Disculpen señoritas…no quisimos ofender a nadie; solo teníamos curiosidad, permítanos ayudarles, ofrecía sinceramente. Patty le respondía,

\- Gracias...Lo tendremos en cuenta; si nos disculpan. Los dos jóvenes como caballeros formales y galantes se levantaron haciendo una reverencia al ver el comportamiento tan distinto y falto de formalidad, no muy usual en las jóvenes.

A paso rápido, se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Candy. Una vez allí entraron sin llamar; ella estaba sentada en el piso sujetando sus piernas fuertemente con sus brazos, mientras se balanceaba como hamacándose. Preocupadas por su amiga se acercaron lentamente, ella las miró y les dijo:

\- ¡Ella murió!

\- ¿quien murió Candy? ¿De qué hablas? Dijo alterada Patty

\- La chica con la que me confunden…Candice… murió

\- Cómo lo sabes amiga, ¿quién te lo dijo?

-Ella… estuvo aquí antes de que viniera… Albert y… me muestra cómo fue su "accidente", solo que aún no sabe quién lo hizo. Candy lloraba con evidente tristeza, suspirando por todo lo que el fantasma en la habitación le había dicho… Annie al verla tan pálida y fría se puso más nerviosa, jalándola del piso para llevarla a su cama le decía,

\- Candy por favor, reacciona amiga, me estás asustando. Aun perturbada por todo lo que sabía ahora, con la tristeza que el fantasma le había dicho, Candy le respondía

\- No tienes porque asustarte Annie… ¿recuerdas esos sueños… los que tuvimos en el hotel?… También estaba en ese sueño… No les conté todo… Ni lo que estaba viviendo en ellos, no fui sincera con ustedes y… ahora están metidas en esto conmigo, pero… yo…

Paty la tranquilizaba, le abrazaba comentando

\- Vamos Candy, esto es extraño, todo esto lo soñábamos las tres, esos chicos…Stear y Archivald se parecen a Steve y Armand, ¿no lo crees Annie? Candy le confirmaba al ver que Annie no respondía,

\- Pues Albert, es muy parecido a William, solo que este hombre es… es… alguien muy… importante y… lo qué está pasando aquí, que significa todo lo que nos rodea… ¿cuándo dejamos de soñar y entramos en esta pesadilla? Ahora todo cobra sentido… y… me dijo que… si no venía a ayudarla, Albert también… moriría…

\- ¡Candy! dijo Annie con ternura, solo debes tranquilizarte amiga, estamos juntas en esto, nos acabamos de enterar que la otra Candice con la que te confunden sufrió un accidente y… Candy de inmediato interrumpió

\- Si, pero si la encuentran, Albert sufrirá mucho, ella me pidió que no lo deje morir. Patty respondió seria,

\- Creo que el nudo de todo esto, es esa malvada señora Elroy… debemos andar con cuidado, tratar de descubrir porque ella te odia, amiga.

\- Si, eso también quiere saberlo, no lo comprende, ella siempre la trataba con respeto, le obedecía en todo y mira, ahora, está muerta y con la posibilidad de que muera él también. Annie comentaba

\- Ahora que lo mencionas Candy, tienes razón; además no se les hace raro que quiera mantenernos alejada de ti… ahora más que antes debemos tratar por todos los medio de mantenernos juntas. Candy la vio con agradecimiento y comentaba

\- Sospecho que Candice era importante en la vida de Albert, veré que puedo obtener con él para que ustedes permanezcan todo el tiempo conmigo. Patty al ver que Candy ya estaba más tranquila, la dejaba descasar y salían a sus habitaciones.

Albert al ver que se alejaban al salir de la habitación de Candy, se acercaba llevando una charola el mismo, con alimentos para ella, que no había bajado a cenar.

\- Hola Candy, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

\- ¡Albert! No tocaste la puerta.

\- Lo siento. Es que… nos traje de cenar, no quiero que te duermas con apetito, y… sé muy bien lo que te gusta… así que…

\- Gracias Albert. Al decir esto, ambos estaban muy cerca, Candy sentía una atracción que jamás había sentido, ella tenía que decirle que Candice lo amaba, pero para eso tenía también que decirle que no era ella ¿Oh no? Tal vez si le decía cuanto lo amaba, con eso se acabaría la maldición y podría descansar el alma de Candice. El coloco un bocadillo cerca de sus labios, haciendo que Candy abriera la boca y dejara de pensar, solo lo observaba, con tanta ternura en su mirada, como no iba a amarlo Candice, si era un hombre muy atractivo, lleno de ternura y detalles para con ella. - ¿Vas a cenar conmigo Albert? El asintió, ella tomaba un bocadillo y lo colocaba en su boca, haciendo lo mismo que él le mostraba. Sin darse cuenta que eso jamás lo habría hecho Candice.

Albert la observaba minuciosamente, su hermosa mirada, a su rostro le faltaban pecas, o se habían desaparecido algunas, ella le estaba mirando de una manera que jamás lo había hecho, ahora se sentía correspondido, ahora ella lo veía como una mujer ve a un hombre, le estaba dando de comer y no alejaba su mano, ni desviaba su mirada como siempre lo hacía. Después de cenar, Albert no estaba dispuesto a perder esa conexión que ahora tenía, así que levanto la charola de la mesita sobre la cama, después volvía y se sentaba junto a ella donde se encontraba cubierta de sus piernas, se le acercaba y pasaba su brazo por la espalda, para ver cómo reaccionaba.

Candy notaba que no se marchaba, habían cenado en silencio, al pensar que al terminar se alejaría, no lo hizo, ahora que, pensaba que se iba a marchar con la charola, también le contaba cuentos a Candice, pensativa esperaba ver hasta donde llegaría con ella.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor pequeña? Envíe por el doctor para que te vea y sepa que es lo que te tiene tan mal, a menos que me cuentes porque estas así.

\- Ya me siento mejor Albert, solo que… Candy notaba que su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando el movía su mano acariciándole el hombro con suavidad, su piel estaba estremecida y de repente ya no recordaba que contestar. Albert se acercaba demasiado a ella, recargándola en su abrazo protector para que sintiera su apoyo, sin embargo más que sentir eso estaba sintiéndose mareada por cómo estaba reaccionando con él ahí.

\- ¿Candy? Te has quedado callada mi pequeña. ¿Tal vez te sientes muy cansada? Por la mañana vendrá el doctor a verte. En ese momento el giro acercándose a darle un beso a lo que sería su frente, pero en vez de eso, pensaba dárselo en su mejilla, solo que no medía la cercanía terminaba por dárselo cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Candy cerraba sus ojos con un suspiro, él le sonreía al saber que no se había incomodado. Se iba a levantar, cuando Candy acariciaba su mejilla con la mano libre mirándolo con ternura, agregando,

\- Buenas noches, Albert.

-Bu buenas… noches… Candy.

Para Albert fue la noche más difícil de dormir, solo pensaba en ella, para Candy fue todo, el no salía de su mente, como ningún hombre lo había hecho antes en su vida, por lo tarde de la madrugada, se quedaba dormida, hasta que las doncellas la movían ya que debían prepararla para su visita con el doctor.

Muchas gracias a todas las que leer el fic, sus palabras son el alimento y la recompensa que recibo, pero más que nada gracias a Mayra por ser una amiga incondicional que me ha ayudado muchísimo, un enorme abrazo.


	5. Chapter 5

Fic

Vivir en el pasado

Por Aly Andrew

Capítulo 5

Descubriendo sentimientos

Por la mañana, Candy se encontraba en su habitación, siendo revisada por el Dr. Mac Arthur.

\- Bueno jovencita… por lo visto el accidente no ha sido grave, gracias a Dios, solo experimentará unos cambios temporales debido al accidente, nada que unos buenos cuidados y atenciones no puedan mejorar; volveré en dos días para ver como sigue… ¿de acuerdo?

Candy asentía a lo que el doctor le decía; su mente estaba buscando la manera de resolver esa pesadilla en la que habían caído.

El Doctor se dirigió a la biblioteca para poner a Albert al tanto de su revisión.

\- Como le va Doctor.… ¿ya vio a Candice?

\- Si señor Andrew, ya la revisé y constaté los cambios que menciona… pero déjame decirle que son normales en un accidente como el que esta joven sufrió… nada preocupante por cierto, ya le dije a ella que solo el tiempo y los cuidados que se le den la harán volver a ser igual que antes.

\- Gracias doctor, decía con evidente calma. -Me quita un peso de encima; se que no debía preocuparme tanto… pero es que ella, es mi vida y si algo le pasara no sabría como continuar.

\- Lo sé señor Andrew. Se nota en cada gesto, el amor que siente por ella, solo me resta decirle que se arme de paciencia, que procure conocerla en esta nueva etapa y así podrán salir adelante.

\- Lo haré doctor, gracias por su ayuda, tomaré en cuenta su consejo. Albert se armaría de toda su fuerza de voluntad, paciencia había tenido antes, esta vez, ella lo aceptaba, ya no se intimidaba, ahora la sentía más segura, más… mujer.

-Bueno señor Andrew, volveré en dos días para ver como evoluciona. Le dejo, así puede ir a verla. Decía el doctor, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Este le sonrió efusivamente,

\- Lo estaremos esperando doctor, hasta pronto

Una vez que se quedó solo en la biblioteca Albert se puso a pensar en las palabras del doctor, "conocerla en esta nueva etapa…"sería un sueño poder despertar en su dulce pequeña el mismo sentimiento que lo llenaba a él, pero, se atrevería a soñar con esto. Decidido a conquistarla, Albert subió hacia el cuarto de Candice para saludarla y saber si necesitaba algo.

Mientras Candy y sus amigas se encontraban metidas en aquella pesadilla, el guía que las había llevado a la villa, llegó a la ciudad de Saint Andrew, sin saber que había sido de las turistas que atravesaron el puente con él esa mañana.

Apresuradamente, se puso en contacto con la agencia de turismo para informar sobre los detalles de la llegada a la Villa Andrew. La señorita Leegan y su jefe le dijeron que no debía preocuparse, que estaba previsto que las cosas sucedieran de esa manera y que debía regresar a Edimburgo de inmediato, ya que se lo requería para otros trabajos.

Después de meditarlo un poco, el guia decidió llamar a las personas que estas jovencitas habían mencionado durante el viaje. Pensativo se decía así mismo, mejor me comunicaré con estas personas que conocen estas chicas aquí en Edimburgo, si, si… eso haré; no sé qué está pasando aquí, pero no me gusta nada.

En Edimburgo, tres jóvenes se disponían a buscar a las norteamericanas turistas para llevarlas a conocer algunos lugares de interés, y de paso, conocerlas mejor, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando escucharon el mensaje en la contestadora. Preocupados, decidieron investigar en la agencia de turismo local que les había proporcionado el folleto de la Villa Andrew, cuando una llamada telefónica los interrumpió… y Steve contestaba

\- ¿Hola, quién habla?

\- Buenas tardes, quisiera hablar con alguien de la familia Cronwall… ¿sería tan amable de ayudarme?

\- Soy Steve Cronwall, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

\- Verá, señor Cronwall, me atrevo a molestarlos por la sencilla razón de que conozco a las señoritas norteamericanas que iban a visitar hoy la Villa Andrew.

\- ¿Quién es usted¿ ¿cómo conoce a las chicas?

\- Mi nombre no es importante, pero si lo que voy a decirle… esta mañana llevé a las señoritas a la Villa Andrew. De repente y sin previo aviso, una densa niebla nos atrapó cruzando el puente. Por si fuera poco, mi auto se descompuso, el celular dejó de funcionar, a decir verdad, todo esto es demasiado extraño, traté de advertirles a estas jovencitas que había una historia sobre esta villa, pero no logré convencerlas de no ir. Lo único que me dijeron fue que habían dejado unos mensajes antes de salir del hotel avisando su destino… es por eso que los localicé, no sé que hacer… llamé a la agencia para que me ayudaran, ellos se negaron, estoy aquí en la ciudad de Saint Andrew sin saber que hacer o a donde ir, necesito que me ayuden a encontrarlas…

\- ¿A encontrarlas?... cómo es eso de encontrarlas, ¿Donde están?

\- Ese es el misterio… ellas se quedaron del otro lado del puente mientras iba por ayuda, pero cuando comencé a caminar en dirección contraria a la villa, la niebla había desaparecido y con ellas las jovencitas… por favor, necesito que me ayuden a buscarlas, aquí parece que nadie está dispuesto a hacerlo.

\- No se preocupe, enseguida estaremos en Saint Andrew para que nos explique mejor que pasó y así poder comenzar la búsqueda

\- Gracias señor Cronwall, estaré aquí esperándolo, en la plaza principal; me reconocerá por mi uniforme, hasta pronto. William muy sorprendido por la llamada preguntaba,

\- ¿Qué sucede Steve¿ ¿Quién era el que llamaba?

\- Era el guía que llevó a las chicas a la Villa… dice que desaparecieron en el puente de ingreso al lugar. El joven Armand se unió a la incógnita,

\- No puedo creerlo; les habíamos advertido que no fueran allí… ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Su hermano le respondió

\- No lo sé exactamente, el guía estaba muy nervioso mientras me contaba lo que había sucedido…será mejor que vayamos allá para poder saber con exactitud que ocurrió. William no le parecía que fueran a su villa.

\- Esto no me gusta nada chicos; la familia siempre se abstuvo de ir a la Villa Andrew, pero no tenemos más remedio que ir para ayudar a las chicas… Dios mío espero que se encuentren bien. Steve preocupado respondía

\- Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance, sino deberemos recurrir al viejo Tom para que nos guíe. Su hermano viendo su reloj de pulso agregaba.

\- Bueno, mejor salimos ahora. Dentro de unas horas habrá obscurecido y será más difícil lograr algo.

Mientras los jóvenes se ponían en marcha hacia la ciudad, en otro tiempo y lugar, Candy se encontraba en la habitación que había pertenecido a la joven Candice; una y otra vez se preguntaba por la vida de aquella joven y por que la habían asesinado; por más que trataba de armar el rompecabezas que las había mandado a esa época, no lograba encontrar todas las piezas que faltaban… al final decidió que lo mejor era tratar de sacar provecho a esta experiencia y a lo mejor en el proceso encontraba la verdad.

Sus amigas llegaron súbitamente, nerviosas por saber que había dicho el doctor; temían que quisieran encerrar a Candy en un manicomio debido a que no se comportaba como se esperaba que lo hiciera, pero al entrar a la habitación la vieron relajada y segura. Annie con su tierna sonrisa preguntaba,

\- Candy, amiga, ¿Cómo te fue con el doctor?

\- Pues nada en particular, el doctor, sin querer, me dio la idea de cómo salir adelante sin que me consideren loca. Paty con una sonrisa más segura deseaba saber a detalle, por algo las tres estudiarían medicina

\- ¿Cómo fue eso Candy? ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Verán… ellos piensan que quedé en shock, por el accidente en la cascada. El doctor afirma que mi cambio es producto de ese estado, así que decidí sacarle provecho al diagnóstico. Annie cerrando el entrecejo preguntaba

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Candy?

\- Es muy simple chicas… por algún motivo que aun no logro comprender, viajamos en el tiempo hasta esta época. Creo que la única forma de salir de aquí es ayudando a Candice a resolver su muerte. Patty se preocupaba,

\- Esto se pone cada vez más peligroso amiga, si alguien tuvo el valor de matar a Candice, puede intentar hacerlo de nuevo y esta vez, puedes ser tú la perjudicada

\- Lo se Patty, estuve pensando en eso toda la noche, por eso decidí que la mejor forma de resolver esto es pegándome, literalmente a Albert. Annie la observaba distinta, como que uniéndose a Albert incrédula preguntaba,

\- ¿No comprendo?

\- Es sencillo, quien eliminó a Candice, lo hizo por alguna razón que tiene que ver con él, de cierta manera la relación de Candice con Albert molestaba a una o más personas, así que, es por allí donde comenzaremos a resolver esto. Patty notaba más tranquila y segura a Candy,

\- Entiendo amiga, pero déjame decirte que debes tener mucho cuidado, quien haya sido el responsable de la desaparición de Candice, puede volver a intentarlo, aun que estés cerca de Albert

\- Lo sé Patty, lo se.

Mientras las chicas se ponían de acuerdo en los pasos a seguir para hallar la salida de esta época, un joven ansioso llamaba a la puerta de la habitación de Candy

\- ¿Candy, pequeña, puedo entrar?

\- Pasa Albert, que alegría verte, decía con entusiasmo evidente.

Al entrar, Albert la vio mucho más hermosa que antes; su sonrisa era tan cálida que su corazón se derretía… su pequeña había cambiado, si, pero este cambio le gustaba, definitivamente

\- ¿Cómo estás princesa?... Buen día señoritas, dijo cortésmente

\- ¡Hola mi príncipe!, menos mal que te acordaste de mi. Albert sonería con efusividad, ella confirmaba que era suyo, frente a sus amigas.

Candy no sabía porque estaba tratando a Albert con tanta confianza, pero algo en su interior le decía que estaba bien; la confianza que el joven tenía con ella era tan especial, que le parecía conocerlo desde siempre.

Sus amigas no salían de su asombro al ver a Candy actuar tan abiertamente con alguien a quien apenas conocía, pero lo atribuyeron al papel que haría su amiga para resolver este misterio. Con esa seguridad y para no entorpecer los planes de ella, Patty tomaba el brazo de Annie y comentaba,

\- Bueno Candy, como ya estás en buena compañía, nosotras iremos a caminar por los jardines para tomar un poco de aire fresco… con su permiso Albert, hasta pronto.

\- Pasen señoritas, creo que hay dos caballeros esperándolas en la sala para hacerles compañía, les dijo, mientras las despedía. Candy con un suspiro agregaba

\- Vayan amigas, procuren disfrutar el día. Albert las veía salir mientras ella les hacía señas de que buscaran información

\- Lo haremos Candy, cuídate.

La puerta se cerraba detrás de las chicas, Albert se había acercado una silla a la cama de Candy, para así poder conversar un rato con ella.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, pequeña?

\- Mejor que ayer Albert, sonreía efusiva y agregaba - perdona, es que he estado tan asustada estos días, que comienzo a sentirme diferente,

\- No te preocupes princesa, el doctor dijo que es normal, después de tu accidente… por cierto Candy, me gustaría que me contaras un poco sobre el tema.

\- ¡Albert!, de veras que me gustaría complacerte, pero es que no recuerdo casi nada de lo que paso. Es como si despertara recién ayer de un largo sueño, todo lo anterior parece muy lejano en mi mente.

\- No te preocupes pequeña, soy yo quien no tendría que importunarte con estas preguntas, discúlpame

\- No te disculpes Albert, supongo que algún día me ocurriría algo por andar por ahí tan despreocupada

\- No debí dejarte sola Candy, me pediste que te dejara acompañarme, pero la tía Elroy me hizo salir de improviso a Londres. Te prometo que a partir de ahora cada viaje que haga, estarás conmigo pequeña, no voy a permitir otra separación entre nosotros.

\- ¿De verdad Albert?... ¿me llevarás contigo a cualquier parte?

\- Por supuesto princesa, aunque te pueda resultar aburrido, no dejaré que te alejes de mí.

Candy sentía una emoción profunda por las palabras que Albert le decía. Por un momento hubiera querido ser Candice y ser la destinataria de ese amor que él le profesaba, pero no debía pensar en esas cosas… ella debía retornar a su tiempo, con sus padres y su vida en el siglo XXI, no podía abrir su corazón a una emoción que no tenía futuro, era algo que tenía que hacer para poder despedirse después de todo eso.

\- ¿En qué piensas, Candy? Ella pensativa volvía a su mirada como despertando de su sueño.

\- En nada Albert, solo que estoy un poco cansada de estar en esta habitación

-Me parecía que estabas demorando mucho en quejarte, te propongo algo… te vistes con algo cómodo y hacemos un picnic cerca de los bosques… ¿te parece? Candy saltando alegre de la cama y con una efusiva sonrisa, para luego abrazarlo del cuello, feliz por poder salir de esa habitación.

\- si, si, que buena idea mi príncipe, un picnic, enseguida me cambio y salimos- tan contenta estaba que de manera espontánea besó a Albert en los labios fugazmente y se dispuso a buscar su ropa. Albert estaba asombrado por la reacción de su pequeña, ese beso robado lo había dejado en otro mundo. Cuando reaccionó, Candy lo estaba arrastrando hasta la puerta para poder cambiarse y el por fin salió de su estado de conmoción, "creo que esta nueva etapa de mi pequeña me va a gustar mucho, ya lo creo que si… mi princesa"

Media hora después, ya estaba todo dispuesto para el picnic. Albert esperaba a Candy al pie de la escalera, para evitar que se cruzara con su tía abuela, con la cual había discutido porque él dejaba sus obligaciones para descansar a su lado. Cada día, la convivencia con su tía se volvía más insoportable; por suerte ya había delegado en su mano derecha, George Johnson los asuntos más urgentes, así podría disfrutar la tarde, con su dulce Candy.

Al poco rato, escuchó los pasos provenientes de la escalera; se giró para comprobar si era ella y sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían: una hermosa joven vestida con un hermoso vestido de color rosa palo, unas preciosas zapatillas blancas y un bonito sombrero, bajaba alegremente con los brazos extendidos hacia él. Era su sueño hecho realidad, estaba más que nunca decidido a conquistar aquella divina mujer para si, no permitiría que nadie se cruzara en su camino, y con ese propósito en mente la espero con los brazos abiertos.

\- Estás hermosa, princesa

\- No es para tanto Albert, solo quería ser una excelente compañía para ti

\- Nunca dudes de que lo eres pequeña, siempre serás mi mejor compañía. Candy extrañada y con el ceño unido preguntaba

\- ¿Porque siempre me dices pequeña Albert?... ya soy una mujer, por si no lo notaste. Albert se sintió descubierto, vaya que si lo había notado; desde hace tiempo que lo hacía, pero no quería asustarla, no podía simplemente decirle lo mucho que la quería y la deseaba; debía tomar las cosas con calma, y lo haría, aunque eso significara morir por dentro.

\- Perdona princesa, no pensé que te molestara

\- No Albert, no me molesta, pero me gustaría más que me llames Candy, así te sentiría más cerca de mí, ¿puede ser?

Con una enorme sonrisa y soltando el aire que había retenido respondía feliz,

\- Por supuesto que si Candy. Tomados de la mano, caminaron en dirección al bosque con la canasta de picnic, mientras llegaban a su destino conversaban sobre muchas cosas, ella tratando de conocerlo, él, asimilando los cambios en ella, con cada descubrimiento, se daba cuenta de que esta nueva etapa de Candy, despertaba en él sentimientos más fuertes que antes, más reales, más correspondidos… si tan solo se atreviera a soñar.

Millones de gracias a todas por seguir leyendo y dejándome sus comentarios, a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán mejor.


	6. Chapter 6

Fic

Vivir en el pasado

Por Aly Andrew

Capítulo 6

Sueños hechos realidad

Cuando finalmente llegaron al claro cercano a la cascada donde Albert había planeado el picnic. Acomodaron todo y se dispusieron a disfrutar el día; curiosamente él había elegido ese sitio para ver si ella recordaba algo de su "accidente"; temeroso de que algo pudiera ponerla nerviosa, la observaba detenidamente.

Ella no hizo ninguna referencia en particular sobre lo que supuestamente allí le sucedió; sin embargo estaba fascinada por la belleza que la rodeaba. Albert trataba de recordar las palabras del doctor MacArthur; él había mencionado la posibilidad de que debido al golpe recibido, Candy podría no recordar demasiado de aquel día; por un lado se sentía más relajado al verla sonreír todo el tiempo y disfrutar la salida, por otro le preocupaban las consecuencias de su estado, temiendo que fueran a ser permanentes.

Finalmente decidió apartar sus temores y disfrutar este maravilloso momento con su princesa; absorber cada gesto de ella, aspirar su dulce aroma y perderse en sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda que lo tenían hechizado.

Su mirada se detuvo unos segundos, que parecieron una eternidad, en esos delicados labios, que parecían hechos para ser degustados a conciencia. ¡Por Dios! Él quería perderse en ellos eternamente.

La risa de Candy lo devolvió a la realidad y lo obligó a enfocar su atención en lo que ella le decía; pero se volvía una tarea muy difícil hacerlo, porque cada vez que recorría su rostro, sus labios tentadores lo atrapaban irremediablemente.

Por suerte Candy, no era consciente de su detallado estudio, o por lo menos eso pensaba él; la verdad era que ella estaba igual de interesada en analizar cada parte de ese atractivo joven que estaba frente a sí.

Su mirada vagaba, sin vergüenza desde su cabello dorado, sus preciosos ojos color cielo, su afilada nariz y sus carnosos labios. Sus labios… cada vez estaba más convencida de que si no se distraía con algo pronto, se vería en la terrible situación de lanzarse sobre él y saborearlos detenidamente; ¡qué vergüenza!… ella no debería tener esos pensamientos; sin embargo, Albert le provocaba eso y mucho más… después de todo ella era una mujer, y él… simplemente un hombre sin compromisos. ¡Qué fuerza de voluntad!, mejor comienzo alguna conversación antes de ponerme en ridículo. - pensaba Candy.

En la mansión Andrew, durante la salida de Albert y Candy, habían llegado otros parientes de Albert, los hermanos Legan, Elisa y Niel, venían a apoyar a su tía abuela en su plan contra la "poca cosa de Candice".

Annie y Patty observaban como la pareja de hermanos entraba a la mansión, mientras Stear y Archie, les explicaban quienes eran. Patty caminaba de un lado a otro como contando las rosas blancas. Mientras Annie observaba como Archie, se acercaba muy galante con una sesta y unas tijeras para cortar flores.

Ambas amigas, notaban como los caballeros ya se habían decidido a acercárseles de manera individual, pero ellas solo esperaban a ver volver a Candy y a Albert quienes habían salido desde temprano al bosque.

Sentados en una manta, después de beber e ingerir bocadillos, Albert se recargaba en un árbol, con mirada tierna al ver como ella se ponía nerviosa al mirarlo, tomo su mano, acercándose a ella la jalaba despacio de su cintura, hasta unirla a él donde volvía a recargase en el árbol.

Candy tenía su corazón acelerado y su oído escuchaba el de él al recargarse en su pecho, esto era algo que ambos estaban sintiendo, al levantar el rostro para verlo el bajaba el suyo para terminar coincidir y unir esos labios en una caricia muy ansiada.

Candy por inercia acariciaba su mentón, mientras que Albert ajustaba su cintura haciendo que ese beso no se desvaneciera, al sentir como ambos se respondían, Candy abría lentamente su boca y Albert se perdía en ella. Tanto que la había soñado que en ese momento se dejaba llevar por ese sueño maravilloso. Sin darse cuenta con su brazo elevaba a Candy hasta subirla encima de sus piernas y acomodar su cuerpo de una manera más accesible a sus caricias.

Ella se sentía mareada, embebida en un mar de emociones nuevas, el disfrutaba de su sueño, que no había sido una sola vez la que lo había sentido tan real, ahora no podía soltarla, estaba avanzando en caricias que no había sentido, Candy al ser del futuro y no saber el uso adecuado de las prendas, no había utilizado fondos ni varias capas de calzoneras que la hacían darse a respetar, ahora con haberla sentado en su regazo, sentía el evidente desenfreno de la entre pierna de Albert exactamente en medio de su trasero, haciendo que ambos aceleraran sus respiraciones.

Albert mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sus manos acariciaban su pecho y esta bajaba lentamente por sus caderas, al sentir directamente las piernas de Candy, no pudo controlarse más.

Candy al sentir sus manos decididas, ella también se animaba y bajaba por su pecho acariciándolo directamente, notando sus firmes pectorales, en sus besos y caricias ella giro frente a frente para tener acceso libre ambas manos, al hacer esto, la falda se levantaba dando acceso directo a la mano exploradora que Albert mantenía con caricias.

Y por fin Albert… tuvo libre acceso hasta su cadera tocando la prenda interior más pequeña que jamás se había imaginado en su vida.

Con la mano de Albert en su trasero, Candy soltaba un tierno gemido que provocaba aun más a Albert a continuar, olvidándose de que estaban solos en el bosque.

Al perder la cordura, con las caricias Albert tomaba con ambas manos, la cadera de Candy y la ajustaba para que sintiera todo lo que ella provocaba en él. Candy por su parte se ajustaba de tal manera que rozaba sus pechos a los pectorales firmes curvándose ante lo que sentía en ese momento.

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Al… beert!

Con solo caricias, besos y demasiados deseos, ambos habían llegado al límite, el vestido de Candy estaba envolviendo la cintura de ella, quien agotada respiraba dificultosamente en el pecho de Albert, mientras él trataba de recomponerse encima de la cabeza de ella dándole tiernos besos en la coronilla.

\- Candy… mi princesa yo…

\- Albert… yo…

\- No digas nada, mi amor… perdona que te haya seducido de esta manera… yo… soy responsable de esto… yo…

\- ¡Albert! Ambos somos responsables… nos dejamos llevar por nuestros…

\- ¿Nuestros?

\- Sentimientos, si!

\- ¡Candy! mi princesa… ¿tienes sentimientos hacía mí?

\- ¡Albert! ¿A caso no lo notas?

En ese momento Albert la abrazo más posesivo, ella aun permanecía a horcajadas encima de él, con suspiros y avergonzada por como ambos se habían dejado llevar por la pasión, ya no podía explicar nada, solo bajaba su rostro enrojecido. El la observaba y sabía lo que había provocado, pudo haberse detenido, pero pensaba que estaba soñando hasta que sintió sus caricias fue que reconocía por fin que no era uno de esos sueños.

Candy recogía cuidadosa los detalles dentro de la sesta del picnic, Albert se sacudía el polvo y buscaba como cubrirse ante la ropa en mal estado. Ella al notarlo Apretaba los labios, en su afán por ser un caballero estaba muy apenado ante lo sucedido y encontró una forma de hacerlo sentir mejor.

\- Vamos Albert, toma la sesta, llévala al frente y… regresemos a casa.

Se tomó de su brazo y sin decir más se encaminaron a la mansión Andrew. Después de un perfecto día, regresaron arreglarse para la cena.

Candy, ignorante de todo esto, entraba en su habitación donde su doncella ya le había preparado su atuendo y un baño listo, en el cual no dejó de pensar en lo vivido en el bosque junto a Albert, decidió comenzar a vestirse.

Mientras buscaba en el armario algo para completar su vestuario, descubrió un falso cajón que llamó su atención. Con su curiosidad alterada, ella comenzó a buscar la forma de abrirlo. Cuando finalmente lo logró, su asombro fue enorme, allí escondido cuidadosamente, se hallaba el diario íntimo de Candice; indecisa entre leerlo o no, se sentó al borde de la cama y miraba el hermoso libro, que tenía las iniciales de su dueña en la cubierta.

Después de pensarlo un momento, Candy decidió abrirlo; esa era la única manera que tenía por el momento de llegar a saber que había sucedido allí, porque se encontraba ella en el lugar de esta joven.

Candice había escrito en él partes importantes de su vida, desde que la encontraron en un orfanato, hasta que pasó a estar bajo la tutela de Albert. Interesada en el descubrimiento, que la ayudaba a entender un poco más la curiosa relación entre ellos; unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron, era la doncella que venía a avisarle que el señor Andrew la esperaba para acompañarla a la mesa.

Estaba demasiado alterada con el descubrimiento como para bajar a cenar; le pidió a la doncella que avisara que no se encontraba bien, por lo que pedía disculpas ante todos; ella simplemente quería interiorizarse con la vida de Candice.

Albert preocupado por esto, pensando lo que ambos habían pasado en el bosque, se preocupaba de nuevo, así decidía ir a su habitación para saber qué es lo que había afectado a su princesa. Golpeó suavemente preguntando,

\- Candy, pe… ¿princesa, puedo pasar?

\- Espera un momento Albert… pedía mientras escondía el diario en su almohada- …pasa por favor.

\- ¿Que sucede princesa? tu doncella dice que no te sentías bien; acaso hice algo que…

\- No te preocupes tanto, mí príncipe, es solo un ligero dolor de cabeza, tal vez debido a que estuvimos mucho tiempo fuera de la casa… y…

\- puede ser Candy, por un momento olvidé tu estado de salud, ¿podrás perdonarme?

\- Hmmm, tal vez pueda hacerlo, si me consigues algo de comer y te quedas aquí para acompañarme. Decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Albert sonrió aliviado, no estaba confundida con lo que habían pasado en el bosque y ya más tranquilo respondía

\- No cambias, siempre con tus chantajes… veré que puedo hacer por ti; espera unos minutos… ¿crees que tu estómago resistirá?... Candy al pensar que le estaba diciendo glotona o tratando como lo hacía con Candice, sonrió traviesa

\- Albert; no seas tan cruel, sabes que mi pobre estómago solo reclama lo que necesita… ni que fuera tan glotona.

\- Quien podría decir semejante mentira sobre ti, se burlaba Albert en tono irónico y agregaba - solo estaba corroborando una verdad.

Soltaba risas bromistas con ella. A lo que Candy le arrojaba una de sus almohaditas en forma de corazón, para castigarlo por su burla, y comenzaron a reír sin parar; de repente, así como habían comenzado a reír, se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, que curiosamente en ese instante eran los mismos,… "como sería compartir una vida juntos… como sería amar sin límites". Sus labios volvían a ser un punto de atracción y deseo, mismo que trataba de controlar por su parte Albert. Mientras que Candy se sonrojaba por sus pensamientos.

La doncella golpeó la puerta para dejarles un mensaje de la señora Elroy, que los solicitaba en la mesa sin demora. Candy hizo una mueca de pesar, no tenía nada de ganas de ver la cara avinagrada de la tía abuela. Albert sonrió ante este gesto.

\- No te preocupes mi princesa, veré que te traigan algo de cenar, pero lamentablemente no podré acompañarte. Hoy llegaron más parientes y debo presidir la mesa; en cuanto pueda subo a conversar contigo ¿te parece?

\- En realidad me hacía mucha ilusión tu compañía Albert, pero no soy tan necia como para no entender tu posición en esta casa; es solo que a veces me siento egoísta y me cuesta compartirte. Lo dijo de manera tan natural, que Albert casi se cae de espaldas…

Candy estaba aceptando que no deseaba compartirlo, que no quería que él se alejara de ella; se sentía tan feliz que por poco olvida que la doncella lo esperaba en la puerta de la habitación.

Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por ocultar su felicidad, besó a Candy en la frente, al ver que era observado y se retiró, prometiendo regresar pronto. Ahora más que nunca quería estar con ella; había una esperanza con su único amor, su vida y no permitiría que esa nueva etapa de Candy se desaprovechara.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el comedor, Albert recordaba cómo había conocido a Candy, era huérfana hija de unas amistades de Escocia, fue enviada al orfanato, cuando debieron quedarse sus familiares con ella, sin embargo no había familia directa y estaba sola, desde ese momento esa pequeñita se había vuelto muy importante para él, no sabía exactamente porque, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía protegerla, así lo sintió en todo momento, en cada segundo de su existencia. Aun en su juventud lograba que George, sacara del orfanato a la pequeña y la trajera junto a él.

Ella fue el motivo por el cual había asumido sus responsabilidades como jefe del clan, ya que había tomado la responsabilidad para protegerla de los malos tratos que le habían dado sus parientes Los Legan, que al encontrarse él en sus estudios, aprovecharon para tratarla como una sirvienta en la casa. George había desempeñado un papel importante en la vida de ambos jóvenes, ya que era el encargado de velar por Candice, mientras Albert esperaba asumir su lugar.

Su gran amigo había salvado a Candice de más situaciones difíciles, de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, en este último viaje casi la dio por perdida al no encontrarse ninguno de los dos en la Villa Andrew, había sido absolutamente necesario que se fueran juntos. Por ese motivo ella había quedado desamparada ante su familia, sabía que había algo escondido en todo este accidente, así que le había pedido a George que investigara, desde lo más insignificante, hasta lo menos probable.

Conociendo a su amigo, nada quedaría al azar, si había algo turbio, George lo descubriría, cuando sus sospechas se confirmaran… habría una gran guerra desatada. Nadie volvería a lastimar a Candice, el se encargaría de hacerles pagar por cada lagrima de su pequeña, de eso estaba plenamente seguro.

Hola chicas, que les parece hasta ahora el fic? Les gusta aun?, gracias por sus comentarios y espero sigan leyendo, besos a todas!


	7. Chapter 7

Fic

Vivir en el pasado

Por Aly Andrew

Capítulo 7

Problemas familiares

En el comedor, la escena era por demás tensa, los hermanitos Legan se habían adueñado de la situación, apoyados por la Sra. Elroy. Annie y Patty se sentían fuera de lugar, salvo por los hermanos Cronwall que las apoyaban en todo, los otros buscaban la forma de ofenderlas.

Para desagrado de Elisa y Neil, sus primos eran más aceptados por la tía abuela que ellos. Eso los ponía de un pésimo humor, ya que protegían a las arrimadas amigas de Candice. Cuando Albert se unió a la mesa, pidió cambiarse la disposición de los lugares de los comensales; puso a los Legan casi al final de la mesa, ya que no eran de su agrado, solo los aceptaba por la Sra. Elroy.

Cada vez, más rechazados, éstos planeaban vengarse de Albert en donde más le dolía… "Candice" la huérfana arribista que ocupaba un lugar importante en la vida del jefe del clan. Frustrados por el accidente fallido, habían hablado con la tía abuela para fraguar el siguiente ataque a la sirvienta esa.

La Sra. Elroy, preguntaba no por amabilidad ni preocupación, sino para hacer un reproche, porque Candice no se presentaba a la mesa; típico de la escasa educación de la huérfana.

\- Tía Elroy, le agradecería en lo sucesivo que se limite a llamar a Candice por su nombre; no toleraré por parte de nadie un trato despectivo hacia ella… ¿fui claro?

\- No hace falta ser tan grosero con la familia sobrino, después de todo somos sangre Andrew, no como esa, que acogiste en nuestro hogar

\- Acabo de ser lo suficientemente claro, cuando advertí el modo de tratar a Candice; si vuelve a referirse a ella de esa manera, me veré obligado a pedirle que se retire de la mesa, ¿ahora si comprendió tía?

\- ¡Es el colmo! nunca pensé que me humillarían así; a donde van a parar las buenas costumbres y la educación en esta familia.

\- Eso mismo me pregunto, tía. Ya que usted se jacta de ser una persona educada y temerosa de Dios, sin embargo actúa de manera contraria. Elisa al ver como estaba tratando a la Tía abuela intervino en su apoyo.

\- ¡Tío Albert! decía con voz melosa, - no creo que sea necesario tratar así a la tía abuela por algo tan insignificante como Candice. Al decir este comentario Annie y Patty estaban con sus ojos desorbitados, Patty pensaba como se atrevía a llamar insignificante a su amiga. Definitivamente esa mujer era una ingenua. Annie giraba a ver a Albert quien estaba visiblemente molesto, al apretar sus quijadas. Él le respondía con calma a Elisa.

\- Esta es mi casa Elisa, te sugiero… no, mejor dicho, te exijo que mañana te vayas con tus padres, no quiero verlos aquí ni un momento más. Abriendo sus ojos y su boca demasiado para responder,

\- ¡No es justo! - gritaba exaltada- soy de la familia, la tía abuela me invitó a pasar una semana aquí.

\- Pues yo… soy quien decide quién se queda y quien se va en esta casa Elisa, y la decisión ya está tomada, mañana no quiero verte en mi casa. Elroy levantando una ceja, notando el reto de imposición de su sobrino argumentaba,

\- Esto es inaudito William, -en tono ofendido, agregaba - como puedes echar de esta casa a tus sobrinos y sin embargo dejar a otra "gentuza" quedarse; ¿has perdido el juicio? No tengo más remedio que convocar a una reunión del clan para analizar tu comportamiento.

\- ¡Hágalo tía! cuando esa reunión finalice, usted y sus sobrinos no serán admitidos más aquí, ni en ninguna otra propiedad Andrew. No se atreva a desafiarme, porque mi posición en el clan me favorece; no me provoque o aténgase a las consecuencias… ahora si me disculpan señoritas, sobrinos- dijo refiriéndose a Annie, Patty y los hermanos Cronwall-, me retiro de esta farsa de cena; si gustan puede continuar cenando en la terraza, libres del las malas compañías; con su permiso.

Se levantaba incomodo y bastante molesto, al escuchar el desafío lanzado por su Tía Elroy, jamás se imaginó escuchar tal desfachatez a su tía, aun sabiendo que Candy era una huérfana de buenas familias, la tragedia que la envolvió siendo una niña, la hizo sacar fortaleza a su corta edad. Se hizo cada día más independiente, aun que contara con el apoyo de los Andrew, siempre buscaba hacer un camino por su propia cuenta, por si también ese apoyo desaparecía, poco a poco, Candy se había labrado como una mujer de trabajo, honesta y servicial. En ese momento, le pidió a la doncella que prepara una bandeja con la cena para dos personas, mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su querida Candy.

Mientras en el comedor, las caras de los Legan y la tía abuela reflejaban su ira, los demás salieron a comer a la terraza como les había sugerido Albert; casi no daban crédito a la maldad que aquellas personas tenían y el desmedido odio hacia Candy. Annie y Patty decidieron que antes de retirarse a descansar hablarían con su amiga de lo que habían descubierto hasta el momento.

Candy se encontraba en su cama, entretenida con el diario que había encontrado; sus emociones estaban alteradas al leer el trato tan degradante que le dieron a Candice desde que la sacaron del orfanato. Aun no sabía quiénes eran Elisa y Neil, pero por lo que estaba descubriendo, habían hecho de la vida de la joven un verdadero infierno. Por lo visto a Candice el joven no le resultaba indiferente, pero tenía temor por las reacciones de los demás familiares, sobre todo de la Sra. Elroy; justo cuando comenzaba a leer lo que relataba sobre el tema golpearon la puerta.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Soy yo Candy, ¿puedo pasar?

\- Por supuesto Albert,- de un salto llegó hasta la puerta, sorprendiéndolo.

\- Oye pequeña, casi me matas de un susto… no que estabas muy mal- la miraba y fruncía sus cejas con un falso disgusto.

\- ¡Albert! No te burles, es que prefiero quedarme aquí a enfrentarme con la Sra. Elroy

\- Te entiendo, venía a avisarte que siempre si voy a cenar contigo, ¿que te parece?

\- ¡Genial! mi príncipe- tan emocionada estaba que se lanzó a los brazos de Albert sin pensarlo y le plantó un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

Albert estaba cada vez más sorprendido por las reacciones tan liberales de Candy, por lo visto el accidente la había cambiado bastante; solo atinó a abrazarla mientras la levantaba en sus brazos, de manera imprevista le devolvió el beso, pero como ella se movió, sus labios descansaron finalmente en la tentadora boca de ella.

Una pequeña corriente eléctrica los recorrió, dejándolos sin habla, y lentamente lo que comenzó como un leve beso, fue convirtiéndose en algo más profundo, dejándose llevar por los sentimientos vividos esa tarde en el bosque. Albert creía estar en el paraíso, estaba besando a la mujer de su vida; en cambio Candy no sabía a quién en realidad iba dirigido ese beso, si a ella o a Candice; este pensamiento fue suficiente para enfriar todo contacto. Se separaron lentamente, ambos apenados por el momento compartido, justo en ese instante les traían la cena; para disimular la situación comenzaron a prepararse para compartir los alimentos.

Durante esas horas, se dedicaron a hablar de cualquier tema, menos de sus sentimientos, todo había sido muy rápido, aun estaban tratando de asumirlo. Una cosa era segura: Albert estaba cada vez mas enamorado de la nueva Candy, y ella, había comenzado a enamorarse de ese príncipe tan especial; solo la duda de que fuera a ella, por si misma, a quien le correspondía, y no a un fantasma, la atormentaba.

Cuando Albert se retiró a su habitación, las amigas de Candy entraron para ponerse al día con lo que habían encontrado; pusieron al tanto a Candy con respecto a los Legan y también con los que algunas doncellas les habían dicho sobre la Sra. Elroy. A su vez, ella les mostró el diario de Candice, así llegaron a algunas conclusiones que las dejaban pensativas.

Al día siguiente, se reunieron las tres para expresarse lo que habían descubierto hasta el momento. Después de analizarlo varias veces las posibles opciones, al final era jóvenes universitarias, estudiantes de medicina, con un coeficiente intelectual bastante bueno, tenían que resolver ese asunto lo más pronto posible.

Annie había estado entablando conversaciones con los empleados más importantes de la casa, de esa manera se había enterado, que al traer Albert a Candice a la casa, se revelaron varios integrantes con respecto a la presencia de la huerfanita en la mansión.

Al parecer nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión de Albert debido a su juventud, ya que los Legan solo la consideraban una sirvienta. La señora Elroy, no deseaba que Candice se uniera a la estirpe Andrew, aun que posiblemente fuera de buenas familias, no era muy redituable, conveniente y hasta sería una pérdida de ingresos tenerla en la familia, cuando William podía casarse con alguien de abolengo y mayor fortuna, así incrementar los bienes de la familia.

Los únicos que apoyaban a Candice, eran los hermanos Cornwall, quienes tenían poco de conocerla y se habían encariñado con ella por ser una buena persona, lograr la estimación de todos en la mansión, y la sencillez que mostraba, al grado de que cuando la trataron de sirvienta y no estaba William ahí, tomo un mandil y sirvió la mesa con sonrisas amables a los Cornwall, quienes ignoraban que ella era protegida de la familia.

Patty, por su parte conversaba largo tiempo con Stear, este le contó cómo había sido tratada cuando ellos apenas llegaban, desconociendo que era la protegida de su Tío.

A su vez, las chicas para justificar su estancia en la mansión, se pusieron de acuerdo en decir, que Candice las había conocido en la escuela de enfermería a la que había asistido y donde se había convertido en enfermera titulada. Albert le había dejado estudiar, George se encargaba de todos los gastos y movimientos que la joven debía hacer, era la única manera en la que el jefe del clan se quedaba más tranquilo al tener que alejarse por los constantes viajes de negocios.

Candy, aun no había conocido al Sr. George Johnson, pero estaba convencida de que si alguien podía decir que ella no era Candice, ese podía ser el.

Según el diario de Candice, este había actuado como un hermano mayor de Albert en todo momento, se había hecho cargo de Candice desde el orfanato hasta traerla a la mansión, también la había apoyado en sus estudios y vigilado su seguridad, por lo tanto era el único que podía reconocerla, porque Albert estaba ciego de amor, y no veía las pequeñas diferencias entre ambas chicas. Candy estaba preparada para enfrentarse al Sr. Johnson, y confiaba en que el la ayudaría con este asunto del crimen de Candice.

Solo esperaba que llegara pronto de su viaje, porque tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba por sucederle, y definitivamente no era nada bueno, ella y sus amigas estaban todo el tiempo en constante expectación, el tiempo corría rápidamente, solo era cuestión de que intentaran otro ataque contra ella, y este se estaba agotando.

Patty comentaba algunas cosas que no habían considerado,

\- Candy, sabes que… Los jóvenes Cornwall tienen parecido con los Cornwall de nuestro tiempo… Pensaba que, ellos deben ser sus predecesores… eso significa que, se casarán y tendrán sus familias, según lo que me comentaba Steve, su familia vivía en Norteamérica y después de la guerra vivieron un tiempo en Inglaterra, para después sus familiares tenían bienes en Escocia, fue así que ahora vivían ahí. Annie con tristeza confirmaba,

\- Tienes razón Patty, conversando con Archivald dice que sus padres tienen inversiones en Norteamérica, ellos tienen poco de estar aquí en Escocia, que actualmente residen en Chicago y… En ese momento bajaba el rostro apenada, logrando la atención de sus amigas a ella Candy impaciente presionaba

\- ¿Y?

\- Archivald conoce a los Britter, dice que son… socios de su padre. Es probable que, mis predecesores se vean afectados con mis actos en este tiempo Candy. Patty abría los ojos y confirmaba.

\- Tienes razón Annie, mi familia es de origen inglés, no hemos tocado ese tema de mi apellido, pero… es un hecho que puedo toparme con mis tatarabuelos y no los reconozca. Candy apretando la boca, aceptaba esa realidad y agregaba

\- Pues, el señor George Johnson, tiene mi apellido. Es soltero.

Candy aun no había podido conocer a los hermanos Legan, pero sabía, por el diario de Candice, que ellos la odiaban; las razones aun no las entendía, ya que no encontraba motivo para que estos hermanos se sintieran amenazados por una joven huérfana. Cada vez se convencía más Candy, de que si no aparecía pronto el Sr. Johnson, su vida no valdría nada.

El trato diario con Albert había logrado despertar en ella los sentimientos más excitantes que alguna vez sintiera; cuando estaba con él, solo podía pensar en que ese momento durara para siempre, y cuando se encontraba trabajando, su corazón se sentía desprovisto del calor de su presencia. Esto claro está, no o comentaba con sus amigas, se habían empeñado en que podían cambiar el futuro a tal grado que si les comentaba lo que sentía por Albert, ella podría verse comprometida y cambiar el futuro actual.

Sabía sin dudas que estaba enamorada de Albert, y eso la dejaba en desventaja, porque era consciente de que ella debería retornar a su propia época, además no estaba segura de que los sentimientos de Albert fueran para ella, aún estaba el fantasma de Candice.

Cada noche, en sueños, podía vislumbrar detalles de la vida de la joven, momentos que dejaron en su corazón, huella imborrables; sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo, presentía que algo iba a suceder y necesitaba ayuda.

Una mañana, bajó a desayunar con sus amigas, y mientras se dirigía al comedor se encontró con los hermanos Legan.

Bueno chicas, las dejo con la duda hasta el próximo capitulo, mil gracias por sus comenarios y nos estaremos leyendo, besos!


	8. Chapter 8

Fic

Vivir en el pasado

Por Aly Andrew

Capítulo 8

Atracción

En el estudio Albert cerraba sus ojos pensándola, su sonrisa, su comportamiento tan diferente y a la vez, amoldable a todos sus sueños era como si Candy se hubiera convertido en lo que más anhelaba. No recordaba muchas de las cosas que habían pasado juntos, pero comentaba detalles de esos eventos al haberlos vivido, al momento de acercarse ya no había esa timidez, por el contrario, ahora había esa atracción que cada vez era más difícil eludir. La deseaba tanto que le dolía no hacerla suya, el caso era compartido ante el rostro de frustración de ella.

Ya era evidente y aceptado que la cortejaba, tal vez no ante los demás pero si entre ambos, como se escondían para besarse, para sentirse y hasta para acariciarse, no era bien visto que supieran sobre el amor entre ellos, esas caricias que cada día habían ido en incremento y aun podía recordar el picnic de aquella tarde en el bosque, jamás lo olvidaría en su vida, era un sueño real, ella lo había aceptado y también lo había disfrutado tanto como él, tenía que mover las cosas, los papeles de Candy aparecían como protegida por la familia, pero no tenía un apellido y el que tuvo en su momento, lo había perdido al no quedar nadie que la respaldara.

En ese momento vio los papeles de Candy en su escritorio, viendo que quien firmaba por ella era George.

Después leía un telegrama urgente de George, esa mañana habían llegado algunos documentos que lo dejaban muy inquieto ante todo lo que George comentaba y probaba en ellos.

En la mansión Andrew se respiraba un ambiente relajado, ya habían sido corridos por el señor Andrew, a los Legan, sin embargo continuaban frecuentando las visitas a su Tía abuela, ahora al ver bajar a Candice y sus amigas enfermeras, Elisa sonreía con malicia.

Candy la reconocía de inmediato, era la agente de viajes que las había inducido a la Villa Andrew, con un ajuste de manos confirmaba Annie y Patty, que era muy parecida, solo que más joven y engreída. Elisa con una voz chillona la quería tratar mal,

\- Vaya, vaya, miren quien apareció después de todo. Niel con su sonrisa de medio lado y una mirada que podía desnudar a quien estuviera al frente según Patty, agregaba

\- La sirvienta en persona… no te da vergüenza pasearte por la casa como si fueras alguien de la familia, huérfana mugrosa. Patty la defendía,

\- Vergüenza deberían tener ustedes, que se creen superiores a los demás y son más rastreros que nadie. Elisa de inmediato contra atacaba

\- ¿Quién te crees? Arrimada, para dirigirnos la palabra. Annie de inmediato respondía cubriendo a Candy

\- Somos más decentes que ustedes, que atacan a los demás, sin ninguna provocación. Niel la vio responder y como si le encendiera el lívido, este mirándola contestaba con desprecio,

-¡Haa!... ¿sin provocación? es suficiente con ver a esta huérfana, poca cosa, andar por la mansión, como si le perteneciera. Candy salía molesta detrás de Annie defendiéndose

\- No soy una huérfana poca cosa, soy… Candy Johnson, estoy aquí por invitación de Albert que así lo quiere. Elisa se quedó atónita, no la escuchó bien, elevaba su voz interrumpiéndola,

\- Todos sabemos que es lo quiere el tío, "huérfana poca cosa"; lo que todo hombre quiere contigo… revolcarse con una cualquiera como tú.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió en ese momento y una figura amenazante se acercó sin dar a conocer su presencia. William había escuchado a los Legan quienes hablaban bastante soberbios y en voz elevada, de inmediato salía para escuchar bastante claro la frase de Elisa.

\- Retira en este momento ese insultante comentario, Elisa- dijo en tono rudo. Elisa sorprendida y con terror gritaba con su voz melosa

\- ¡Tío! no sabía que estabas en la mansión.

\- Discúlpate con Candy, Elisa. En este momento. La voz era fría, firme y de evidente enfado, la misma Candy lo desconocía al verlo tan inquebrantable, y escuchar a Elisa responder con sorna,

\- ¡Pe-pero tío!, como pretendes que me humille ante la huérfana esta. En ese momento Albert apretaba con frustración las quijadas y con una voz más elevada aun, haciendo que el mayordomo y varios de los sirvientes que estaban cerca, fueran con él

\- No estoy pidiéndotelo, Elisa; te lo estoy ordenando.

Candy, al ver el giro que estaban tomando las cosas, intentó suavizar el altercado; pero Albert no cedió su orden, por el contrario, hizo llamar a una doncella y un mozo, para que sacaran las cosas de los hermanos Legan fuera de la mansión. Así mismo elevando la voz declaraba que por ningún motivo eran bienvenidos los Legan a las propiedades de los Andrew. Elisa con terror en la mirada sabiendo que había excedido su coraje trataba de calmar las cosas,

\- Tío, no puedes hacernos esto, ¡no es justo! Niel agregaba ya sin esa mirada que lo caracterizaba

\- Solo estábamos recordándole a la huérfana, su lugar en esta casa; la tía Elroy nos lo pidió. Albert entrecerrando sus ojos llamaba al mayordomo

\- Jones. Este ya se encontraba ahí con varios de los trabajadores que habían escuchado la voz del señor.

\- ¿Si señor Andrew? Ordene usted,

\- Quita de mí vista a estas sanguijuelas inmediatamente. A partir de este momento, los Legan no son bienvenidos en ninguna residencia de los Andrew.

\- Sí señor. Diciendo esto Jones hizo varios movimientos con sus manos para sus compañeros y de inmediato dos hombres sacaban a los hermanos Legan, sin dejarlos hablar con la Sra. Elroy. Elisa resistiéndose a los hombres gritoneaba,

\- No voy a irme a ningún sitio, la tía abuela me invitó, no puedes negarnos nada; somos de la familia. Albert sin siquiera dirigir su mirada a ella le respondía,

\- Te equivocas Elisa… ustedes no son una rama directa de la familia, solo son parientes lejanos, políticos de la Tía Elroy y ahora son desconocidos; en este momento enviaré un telegrama a sus padres, comunicándoles que ya no tienen aceptación en la familia y retiraré sus cuentas de mis bancos. A partir de ahora vivirán sin mi respaldo económico, ya no solventaré ninguna deuda más de los Legan.

El pánico se reflejó en la cara de Elisa y Niel. En un intento desesperado, Elisa comenzó a gritar desde la puerta, llamando a la Sra. Elroy, quien apareció con su acostumbrada cara ceñuda.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué significa este escándalo? Elisa con simulado llanto gritaba

\- ¡Tía Abuela! lloraba Elisa- el tío Albert nos ha echado de la casa y todo culpa de la arrimada esa, dijo señalando a Candy

\- ¿Es eso cierto, Albert?... te atreves a expulsar a mis sobrinos por defender a tu "protegida"- decía de manera despectiva. Albert con la serenidad en su tono de voz, respondía,

\- "Tus sobrinos", tía, ya no pueden estar en esta casa, ni en ninguna que sea de mi propiedad. Desde hoy, los Legan, son gente "común y corriente"; mañana publicaré un anuncio retirándoles todo mi apoyo… hay algún inconveniente en eso ¿Tía? Con evidente molestia lo amonestaba,

\- ¡cómo te atreves! no tienes ningún derecho a hacer esto, que te ha dado esa "huérfana" para que reniegues de tu propia familia.

\- Los Legan, no son mi familia Tía, usted lo sabe, solo los aceptaba por respeto a su persona, pero definitivamente, ninguno de ustedes merece ese calificativo. Si usted no aprueba mis directivas, tía, tiene toda la libertad de retirarse de la mansión, junto con sus "sobrinos" ¿está claro? Enfurecida respondía,

\- ¡William! como te atreves a hablarme en ese tono, convocaré al consejo de ancianos para hablar sobre tu salud mental.

\- No hace falta tía; el consejo de ancianos se reunirá esta tarde aquí en la mansión, yo los convoqué para mostrarles algunas pruebas que George descubrió con respecto al accidente de Candy, así que le pido que no salga de la casa hasta después de la reunión.

Elroy y los Legan comenzaron a temblar cuando Albert menciono pruebas del accidente que planearon para eliminar a Candice, no sabían que podía ser lo que George tenía, pero sea lo que fuere, ello terminaría mal. Viéndolo de ese modo, los Legan decidieron abandonar el barco antes de que se hundiera, tomaron sus cosas ya que habían sido corridos, se disponían a marcharse, abandonando a la Sra. Elroy a su suerte, pero esta tenía otros planes; cuando vio que sus cobardes sobrinos pensaban huir, actuó rápidamente.

\- Creo que podrías dejar que mis sobrinos se queden hasta después de la reunión, así podría irme con ellos, cuando esto acabe.

Los hermanos Legan solo querían huir y la Tía les había cerrado la retirada… "maldita vieja", pensaban, no quiere hundirse sola… que vamos a hacer ahora.

\- está bien, se quedaran hasta después de la reunión, pero estarán vigilados en la biblioteca; quien sabe… quizás George nos de muchas sorpresas, verdad, Tía?

Albert se volvió hacia Candy y sus amigas, les sonrió y las invitó a desayunar; antes de retirarse miró nuevamente al trío que había quedado perplejo por las noticias y le dijo a Jones y a otros empleados.

\- asegúrense de que mi Tía y sus "sobrinos" se dirijan a la biblioteca, y que de allí no salgan; si es necesario, pídanles a los guardias que están en la entrada que los vigilen- se volvió hacia su asombrada tía- que tenga un buen día… Tía.

Camino al comedor, Candy no sabía cómo interpretar lo que había sucedido; simplemente no podía creer el odio que esas personas le tenían a Candice, la única razón que había encontrado para explicar estos hechos fue, el dinero. La avaricia de los Legan y la Sra. Elroy, era lo único que podía justificar esa actitud hostil hacia Candice, Patty y Annie ya habían mencionado esto, pero en su momento le había parecido absurdo; ahora tenía la seguridad de que era por eso.

Albert observaba la expresión en el rostro de Candy, y se preguntaba, que estaría pensando ella; hubiera querido evitarle un encuentro tan desagradable, ya que su "familia" era verdaderamente malvada con ella.

Después de unos minutos, Albert decidió romper el silencio.

\- Candy…perdona por todo lo que te dijeron, hubiera querido evitarte todo esto, pero… Lentamente Candy miró los hermosos ojos de Albert y sonrió

\- no te preocupes mi príncipe, ya pasó todo; no es tu culpa que esas personas tengan tanto odio en su corazón- decía tomándole la mano y dejando un leve beso en su dorso

Albert estaba tan emocionado por la reacción de ella, que se había olvidado por completo a donde iban. Un leve carraspeo en el comedor los hizo despertar. George y sus sobrinos estaban allí, esperando saber que había sido el escándalo que escucharon en el salón.

George miró fijamente a Candy, éste era el encuentro que ella había esperado, con el único que podía ayudarla a descubrir el porqué de su presencia allí. Mientras más se acercaba Candy a George, más seguridad tenía ella que él sabía que no era la verdadera Candice; esperaba tener la oportunidad de hablar con él a solas y aclarar algunas cosas, pero Albert no se despegaba de su lado.

\- Buenos días, señorita Candice- saludó sin dejar de mirarla

\- buenos días, George, que bueno que regresó de su viaje-decía ella, mientras buscaba la forma de hablar con él a solas

\- gracias señorita, estoy a su disposición si necesita algo- ayudo George que se había dado cuenta de su nerviosismo

\- a decir verdad, si, necesito hablar con usted, si puede ser después de desayunar, es que… tengo algunas preguntas con respecto a ciertas cosas relacionadas con mis estudios

\- Candy… desde cuando eres tan formal con George- Albert miraba a Candy extrañado

\- creo Albert, que debido al accidente, la señorita Candy ha cambiado un poco… o me equivoco?-

\- tienes razón George, siempre olvido el maldito accidente… por cierto, has averiguado algo más?-

\- si Albert, pero creo que todos estamos con hambre en este momento, luego podemos hablar de ese tema… te parece?

\- tienes razón; además por aquí escucho protestas a nivel gruñido- decía mientras señalaba el estómago de Candy

\- no te burles Albert, siempre tengo hambre y más cuando pasaron tantas horas desde que alimenté a mi pobre estómago

\- jajaja, princesa; tú eres una glotona sin remedio, pero en fin, pasemos a desayunar o alguno de nosotros perderá un dedo si se acerca a ti

\- Albert!, jajajaja, deja de hacerme poner de colores, quieres?, solo vamos a desayunar de una vez

\- si por favor, porque su humor decae cuando el hambre la hace su presa…decía alegre Patty

\- y no es buena experiencia, jajajaja- reía Annie

\- oigan!, esto es un complot, ya verán después de que haya recuperado mis fuerzas, me pagaran sus comentarios, jajajaja

\- está bien Candy, asumiremos las consecuencias, solo después de calmar tu apetito, jajaja- Patty seguía el juego

Entre risas y comentarios, se sentaron en el gran comedor, dispuestos a disfrutar de un grandioso desayuno "familiar".

Mientras en la biblioteca se respiraba otro ambiente, la Sra. Elroy y los Legan no tenían idea de cuánto sabia George de su participación en el "accidente" de la huérfana y encima, el consejo a pleno tomaría cartas en el asunto, esto definitivamente no pintaba bien para ellos, algo tenían que inventar para poder salir de allí y evitar lo que estaba por venir… pero qué?


	9. Chapter 9

Fic

Vivir en el pasado

Por Aly Andrew

Capítulo 9

Revelaciones

Después de desayunar, decidieron organizar un paseo por el lago. Annie y Patty estaban emocionadas por la perspectiva de salir de esa dichosa casa que estaba volviéndolas paranoicas; Candy sin embargo, esperaba el momento de poder platicar con el Sr. Johnson.

Este hombre le recordaba muchísimo a su padre, solo que más joven y además tenían el mismo apellido, se preguntaba hasta qué punto esto era coincidencia y por qué habían terminado aquí, ayudando a una jovencita que murió trágicamente, que era tan parecida a ella, tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas, esperaba conseguir aclarar algo con la conversación que debía tener con George.

Fue claramente consiente que este hombre se había dado cuenta de la diferencia entre ella y Candice, pero que obviamente esperaba poder hablar con ella para confirmarlo.

Por su parte, Albert estaba tan entusiasmado con Candy, que solo quería pasar más tiempo con su pequeña; George observaba cada reacción del joven Andrew, sopesando los pro y los contras de su certeza.

George había descubierto ya quien era el autor intelectual del accidente a la Srta. Candice y quien había llevado a cabo el trabajo; solo esperaba el momento de actuar y quizás lo mejor era esperar hasta que se reunieran con los ancianos encargados de aconsejar al jefe del clan, de esta manera contaría con tiempo para saber de dónde había salido esta jovencita que Albert insistía en llamar "princesa", porque si de algo estaba seguro George, es que esta joven no era Candice, pero se le parecía muchísimo.

Para la hora del almuerzo, todos se encontraban a orillas del lago: Stear y Patty habían subido a uno de los botes que había allí y se encontraban en el medio del lago, conversando alegremente.

Archie y Annie estaban sentados sobre una manta, observando el paisaje y riendo de pequeñas travesuras, mientras que Albert y Candy se habían distanciado del grupo, buscando el contacto con la naturaleza que tanto les gustaba.

\- cómo te sientes princesa?- le preguntaba él, preocupado por su estado de ánimo.

\- muy bien, mi príncipe, la verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan libre- decía ella, mientras suspiraba

\- sabes Candy, en unos días debo salir de viaje a Londres- comento tomando su mano

\- de viaje?- en su voz había cierta nota de temor- por favor Albert, llévame contigo; no me dejes aquí sola- decía desesperada

\- cálmate pequeña, no pensaba abandonarte otra vez, te lo aseguro- le decía mientras la abrazaba fuertemente para calmarla.

\- lo siento Albert, no quiero parecer histérica, es solo que no me gusta este lugar cuando no estas, no me gusta la Sra. Elroy… me odia

\- Candy, esta vez nadie va a lograr que te deje aquí, te llevaré conmigo a donde sea, no lo dudes.

\- gracias Albert, creo que para mí ya no hay un lugar mejor que el estar a tu lado- le decía ruborizándose.

Albert no cabía en sí de emoción, se acercó lentamente a ella, dándole la oportunidad de alejarse si no quería ser besada, y para su fortuna Candy estaba receptiva a él. Comenzó con un suave roce en los labios. Desde donde se encontraban, ellos podían ver a los demás, pero no podían ser vistos por los otros, Albert se había asegurado de resguardar la reputación de su "princesa", nadie pondría en duda su conducta.

Saber que no serían descubiertos le dio el valor de tomarla en brazos y sentarla a horcajadas de él, curiosamente Candy no se negaba a sus movimientos, más bien alentaba su entusiasmo. La última vez que él había tocado a Candy, varias sorpresas lo tenían curioso, la primera, es que su "princesa" llevaba unos extraños calzones, que a juzgar por el tamaño, parecían haber encogido notablemente, la segunda y más impactante, Candy reaccionaba con una soltura y desinhibición que no eran propias de una jovencita con educación tan estricta.

Aunque eso no le molestaba, por primera vez obtenía de ella las respuestas de una mujer, segura y consiente de lo que buscaba y adonde se dirigía todo este cortejo, no como antes del "accidente", que solía sonrojarse por el solo hecho de que él le dijera que estaba hermosa.

Lentamente Albert subía sus cálidas manos por las piernas descubiertas de Candy, provocándole leves gemidos que lo ponían duro al instante. Sus manos llegaban cada vez más lejos y en algún punto rozo el cálido sitio entre sus piernas, instantáneamente ella dio un pequeño salto, pero no dijo nada, solo lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos verdes llenos de excitación, envalentonado por esta reacción, introdujo sus dedos bajo la minúscula braguita que tenía puesta Candy y comenzó a jugar con su sexo.

Ella se restregaba cadenciosamente contra la firme dureza de Albert, provocándolo, llevándolo a buscar más contacto físico, él provocaba sus senos con el roce discreto de su nariz en sus duros pezones y ella emitía más de esos dulces gemido que lo enloquecían.

Antes de perder de todo el control, decidió controlarse, ya que él era conocedor de donde iban a terminar y no quería asustar a su "princesa", cuando el tomara a Candy, seria en un lugar digno de ella y con toda la comodidad y el tiempo para disfrutar de su hermoso cuerpo.

Lentamente se alejó de ella y la miro a los ojos, ella tenía una mirada soñadora y una dulce sonrisa que hizo que la besara hasta el cansancio.

\- me vuelves loco Candy; pensé que nunca me corresponderías, eres mi vida.

Ella sabía que estaba enamorándose de Albert, pero la duda que la asaltaba siempre era no estar segura de si él estaba enamorado de ella o de Candice, eso la torturaba, bajo su mirada y comenzó a bajar de su regazo.

\- ¿sucede algo "princesa"?, preguntaba confundido por el cambio que se produjo en ella- ¿acaso dije o hice algo que te molestara?

-no!... no Albert, todo está bien… es solo que debes pensar que soy muy atrevida por mi comportamiento… y yo… solo quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mi

-lo se Candy, y yo jamás pensaría nada malo de ti, nunca te sientas mal por demostrarme lo que sientes, le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla- es algo hermoso poder tocarte sin temor a asustarte, y que respondas naturalmente

-gracias Albert, por ser tan considerado conmigo, contestaba mientras apoyaba su mejilla más cerca de la palma de su mano.

Después del breve, pero intenso encuentro que habían tenido, decidieron reunirse con los demás y así evitar tentaciones inesperadas, además de que Candy tenía cada vez más urgencia de hablar con el Sr. Jhonson.

La tarde transcurría y pronto llegarían los integrantes del consejo de ancianos; ella debía hablar con George antes de esa reunión, el problema es que Albert no se alejaba mucho, algo que a Candy no le molestaba, pero que en este momento era inoportuno.

Justo cuando comenzaba a desesperar, una doncella llegó con un aviso para Albert, era la oportunidad que había estado esperando para poder retirarse a la biblioteca donde podía hallar al Sr. Jhonson.

Llegaron a la mansión tomados de la mano, algo que Candy le parecía de lo más común, pero que para los demás era extraño, ella olvidaba que en la época en que estaba, había cosas que se consideraban fuera de lugar o daban pie para habladurías, pero Albert le restaba importancia, ya que esta nueva actitud de su princesa lo tenía fascinado.

Mientras Albert se dirigía su habitación para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, Candy aprovechó para ir a la biblioteca.

-Toc, toc

\- adelante!- decía George

\- permiso, puedo hablar con usted Sr. Johnson?- preguntó

\- por supuesto Srta. … , podría decirme su nombre, por favor, sugería él de manera formal

\- me llamo Candy, Candy Johnson

\- un gusto de conocerla Srta., y ahora que ya nos conocemos, cuando guste la escucho

\- vera Sr. Johnson, sé que lo voy a contarle le parecerá de lo más absurdo, y hasta quizás podría usted llamarme loca, pero esto es tan complicado para usted como para mí.

\- inténtelo señorita, no juzgaré hasta no saber todos los detalles, se lo prometo- lo que más le intrigaba a George era que independientemente de cuál era su nombre, compartían el mismo apellido, esto cada vez se ponía más misterioso.

\- bien, comenzaré por el principio…; aunque parezca increíble, no sé… mejor dicho, no sabemos cómo llegamos aquí, mis amigas y yo.

Soy Americana; llegamos a la Villa Andrew, por sugerencia de una guía turística, no somos de esta época Sr George, somos del futuro, del año 2010, dábamos un breve recorrido hacia este lugar, pero por algún motivo inexplicable al atravesar el puente, nos encontramos rodeadas de una densa niebla, nuestro guía turístico desapareció cuando iba por ayuda al pueblo. Perdidas y asustadas, nos sentamos cerca del camino, junto a un enorme árbol esperando que alguien viniera por nosotras, lo que menos esperábamos era un carruaje con una señora de mal carácter dentro, que nos ordenó subir y callar.

Mientras Candy relataba lo que le había ocurrido, George analizaba sus actitudes y comparaba los hechos con lo que le habían relatado a él desde que las jovencitas llegaron hasta ahora. Observando los rasgos de Candy, recordó donde había visto ese rostro, si bien esta joven tenía mucho parecido con Candice, sus gestos y expresiones le recordaron a una bella mujer que conoció en un viaje reciente, Lindsay Mackenzie, la única mujer que llego a significar mucho para él, ella era elegante, rubia, de cabello rizado, pero con unos bellos ojos azules.

Mientras tanto Candy continuaba con su relato…

\- cuando llegamos aquí, una doncella nos dijo que debíamos cambiarnos para cenar, esta señora, la tía de Albert, insistió en llamarme Candice, a pesar de que le dije que mi nombre era Candy.

Amenazó con encerrarme en un asilo si volvía a repetir esta historia, de pronto estamos en otra época, sin nadie conocido, solo por el hecho curioso de que cuando llegamos a Escocia fuimos presentadas a los hermanos Cromwell, Steve y Armand, y al heredero del clan Andrew, William, que se parecen asombrosamente a los hermanos Cronwell de ahora y William se parece a Albert. Incluso usted se parece mucho a mi padre, solo que más joven, esto es tan extraño…

Quizás usted piense que ya estoy para ser encerrada en un loquero, pero le aseguro que no es así… mi nombre es Candy Johnson Mackenzie, y todo esto está superándome, incluso estando en la habitación de Candice, escuché su voz y pude sentir el miedo de esa chica, a la vez la certeza de que estaba muerta.

Ante esta afirmación, George se sorprendió de escuchar a esta jovencita decir que Candice estaba muerta; hasta ahora solo él sabía esa verdad, pero como sabía esta chica que la pupila de Albert había fallecido, que conexión tenía con el accidente del que fue víctima Candice.

Él era un hombre acostumbrado a detectar en las personas cuando alguien mentía o inventaba cosas, y esta niña no estaba inventando nada; decidió seguir escuchando el relato y a su vez su mente analizaba todo lo que le había relatado hasta ahora, y lo único que de lo que estaba seguro era que buscaría a Lindsay y le pediría que se casara con él, asegurando así la conexión con esta jovencita en el futuro.

Ajena a esto ella continuo…

\- estando allí en su habitación, me disponía a cambiarme de ropa, pues se me había ordenado bajar a cenar, cuando descubrí en el ropero de Candice un falso cajón… decidí investigar para ver que podía hallar allí que me despejara mis dudas, y entonces encontré el diario de ella, comencé a leerlo ya que era lo único que podía resolver mis preguntas, pero en lugar de aclararme la situación, me confundía mas.- refirió Candy

\- que es exactamente lo que la confundía, señorita?

\- verá Sr. Johnson; jamás pensé que alguien pudiera ser tan odiado. Esta pobre chica tuvo que tolerar las cosas más horribles en su contra, todo por un rencor irracional, porque a pesar de que lo intentó, no logro entender por qué la Sra. Elroy y los Legan la repudiaban de esa manera, llegando incluso a planear la muerte de Candice.

\- que la hace pensar que fueron ellos? no creo que en el diario de la Srta. Candice diga algo de eso

\- no, es verdad, no lo dice, pero la última anotación del diario, hace referencia al viaje de Albert y suyo, sintiéndose ella desamparada ante estas personas, y con la firme sospecha de que algo iba a ocurrirle… es por eso que ella decidió salir a montar, pero luego de eso, ya no hay más anotaciones, por lo que supongo que algo malo le sucedió, y tal vez por eso cuando la señora Elroy nos encontró en el camino, su rostro mostraba cierta sorpresa, por cierto no muy agradable- confirmaba ella

\- y dígame Candy, como supo que yo me había dado cuenta de que usted no era Candice? pregunto intrigado

\- muy simple señor, ella lo menciona en su diario y hace referencia a usted como a un padre, quien más cercano podía notar las diferencias. Todos aquí dieron por cierto que yo soy Candice, hasta Albert, a pesar de que en un principio sintió algo raro, pero es tal el amor que el siente por Candice, que no ve más allá de sus ojos. Usted es más objetivo a la hora de analizar a las personas, es algo que noté nada más verlo y necesito su ayuda. Sé que pronto intentarán hacer algo en mi contra.

\- a qué se refiere? Interrogo George

\- el primer intento de sacar del medio a Candice, parece haber fracasado, ya que asumen que yo soy ella; por lo tanto intentarán de nuevo atacarla, o sea a mí, y temo que esta vez, igual que la anterior tengan suerte.

Los nervios que sacudían el cuerpo de Candy, eran tan notables, que George se acercó para tratar de calmarla. Si de algo estaba seguro, es de que esta chica decía la verdad, y de que el miedo que le tensaba el cuerpo era muy grande, después de esta charla debía replantearse muchas preguntas y dudas, sacar otras conclusiones y sobre todo, proteger a esta inocente como no pudo hacerlo con Candice; se lo debía a ella y a él mismo.

Mientras Candy tenía esta conversación con George, en una sala más apartada se encontraban los hermanos Legan y la Sra. Elroy esperando saber que iba a pasar con ellos.

\- es inaudito que nos tengan aquí encerrados como criminales- gritaba Elisa

\- cállate Elisa, lo único que consigues con esa actitud, es ponerme más nerviosa. –decía la Sra. Elroy

\- es cierto hermanita, además no debemos preocuparnos, nadie podrá relacionarnos con el accidente de la huérfana- decía Neal muy tranquilo

\- por cierto, que me di cuenta de que cuando se mencionó que habían investigado lo de ese "accidente", ustedes estaban por abandonarme- el tono de voz seco y duro, dejó a los hermanos Legan sin palabras.- les recuerdo sobrinos, que si yo me hundo, ustedes van conmigo… estamos en esto juntos desde un principio, así que no vuelvan a intentar huir.

\- como se te ocurre tía, nosotros solo obedecíamos al Tío, que nos ordenó marcharnos – decía Elisa temblorosa

\- qué casualidad que cuando él los hecho, ustedes me llamaron para que lo convenciera que los dejara quedarse, pero en cuanto mencionó lo de la investigación, decidieron partir. A mí no me engañan, si caigo, ustedes vienen conmigo.

\- por favor, querida tía- decía en tono conciliador Neal- ninguno caerá; el trabajo estuvo bien planeado desde el principio, y la gente que lo llevó a cabo es profesional, solo olvidaron confirmar que esa huérfana no se volviera a levantar.

\- nada menos que eso se olvidaron; ahora hay algo que aun no entiendo… como hizo Candice para regresar de la cascada y salir con esas amigas que tiene, es extraño, y mientras más lo pienso más dudas surgen.- pensaba Elroy

\- no se ponga paranoica tía, usted sabe que esa es como los gatos, siempre cae de pie. Pero no hay nada que temer, las huellas fueron borradas, fue un trabajo limpio; además, estamos planeando el próximo "accidente" de la huérfana, y esta vez no habrá posibilidad que regrese.

\- creo que por ahora mejor nos mantenemos quietos, Albert sospecha demasiado, no sé qué habrá descubierto George, pero para haber convocado al consejo de ancianos, debe ser algo grave.- confirmaba Elroy mientras sus nervios aumentaban

\- ja!, yo no tengo ningún temor a lo que descubrió George, es un pobre hombre que vive de prestado aquí.- se burló Elisa

\- yo que tú no me apresuraría a decir eso, hermanita; es el mano derecha del tío, así que debe ser alguien de quien cuidarse.

\- es el colmo!, tener que cuidarse de alguien tan insignificante… en fin, quiero salir de aquí, ya no soporto estas paredes.

\- pues tendrás que esperar, Elisa, en cualquier momento nos van a llamar, aunque no me explico para que, si no hay nada que nos incrimine, no veo porque nos retienen.

Mientras tanto comenzaron a llegar algunos ancianos del consejo y George fue ubicándolos en la sala mayor, donde cada uno fue acomodándose para esperar al jefe del clan y comenzar con esta importante reunión.

Espero que hasta ahora sigan pensando que el fic es interesante, ya no falta mucho para los descubrimientos y el desenlace de la historia, mil gracias por sus comentarios. Hasta el próximo capitulo ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Fic

Vivir en el pasado

Por Aly Andrew

Capítulo 10

Confrontaciones

Mientras Elisa, Neil y la Sra. Elroy eran retenidos en la sala, los ancianos del consejo fueron reunidos en la biblioteca. George se encargaba de acomodar a cada uno en su respectivo sitio, les colocaba frente a ellos una carpeta con varios documentos, la cual por respeto ellos sabían que no podían abrir hasta que el jefe del clan estuviera reunido con ellos.

Los ancianos estaban cada vez más intrigados con la reunión tan importante, algunos habían viajado desde lejos para estar presentes al pedido del jefe del clan, era esencial demostrarle el debido respeto a William Albert Andrew, ya que a pesar de su juventud había sabido tomar las riendas de todo un imperio.

Luego de acomodar a todos, George pidió que les sirvieran algo de tomar y aviso a Albert que ya todos estaban esperándolo. Con su acostumbrado porte distinguido y firme, éste se dirigió a la biblioteca con paso seguro, a pesar de que su buen amigo no le había dicho aun porque había reunido a todos.

George había mandado a llamar a Candy para que estuviera presente en la biblioteca, ya que este asunto también la involucraba, le dio a ella una carpeta similar a la que tenía cada anciano en la reunión y le pidió, igual que a ellos que aguardara para abrirla.

Annie y Patty se fueron al jardín, los hermanos Cronwall habían sido convocados también a la reunión, nadie sabía cuál era el motivo de esta reunión urgente de los miembros más viejos del clan, pero todos estaban seguros de algo… los hermanitos Legan y la Sra. Elroy, estaban involucrados.

En la biblioteca se respiraba un aire de impaciencia, cuando Albert entró, todos se pusieron de pie y saludaron respetuosamente al jefe del clan. Candy había ingresado un momento antes, por lo tanto Albert aun no la había visto. Luego de las debidas muestras de respeto, cada uno retorno a su asiento, momento en el cual George se puso de pie para dar inicio a esta inusual reunión.

\- caballeros, comenzare por explicar el motivo por el cual fueron convocados con carácter de urgente. Como todos saben, en el último viaje del Sr. Andrew hubo muchos puntos que no fueron aclarados, dijo George.- Por ejemplo, la razón por la cual se pidió que él personalmente viajara a un lugar tan remoto, cuando no hacía falta su presencia, como confirmamos al llegar. Además del insistente deseo de que acompañara al Sr. Andrew para supervisar algo que ni siquiera era preciso. Y para culminar el accidente de la protegida del Sr. Andrew, mientras estábamos de viaje.

-Sé que se estarán preguntando que tiene esto de importante, pues aquí viene mi aclaración, cuando regresamos de viaje, la noticia de que la Srta. Candice había sufrido un accidente, fue lo primero que se presentó, algunos afirmaban que ella había muerto y otros que solo se había golpeado.

-Ante el pedido del Sr. Andrew, comencé a investigar el hecho, ya que la Srta. aquí presente -dijo señalando a Candy- según dicen, actuaba de manera extraña y querían internarla en un asilo. Si abren sus carpetas, encontraran allí datos curiosos sobre lo que sucedió en la mansión en ausencia del Sr. Andrew.

Todos comenzaron a hojear sus respectivas carpetas, algunos ponían cara de asombro, otros fruncían las cejas como sopesando lo que leían y aun Albert no daba crédito a los que allí había.

\- Como verán, caballeros, el "accidente" de la Srta. Candice, no fue tal.

Alguien pago para que mataran a la joven porque sabían que ella era el punto débil del jefe del clan. También hay pruebas concretas y reales de que la Srta. Candice murió ese día en el accidente de la cascada. Encontré el lugar del suceso y hallamos el cuerpo de la joven. George mostraba un rostro sereno pero en su mirada una nostalgia lo invadía por completo, el no solo apreciaba con cariño a Candice, sino que darse cuenta de su muerte le había dejado sacudido el corazón.

Candy en ese momento lleno sus ojos de lagrimas contenidas al ver el rostro de Albert, como no le aviso bien que esta declaración era tan directa y perjudicial para él, ahora ya no la amaría, dejaría de hacerlo, su angustioso rostro no soltaba sus lagrimas ante el dolor que visualizaba en Albert, pero tenía que soportar esto y de una vez enfrentar las cosas por las que estaba ahí, tal vez ahora con esclarecer el asesinato de Candice, ella regresaría a su tiempo, pero eso ya no era lo que su corazón deseaba, como podía detener todo eso que le oprimía tan fuertemente el pecho, como desear no volver y quedarse para siempre junto a él, sus padres, se harían a la idea, tal vez todo cambiaría como pensaba, pues mover el pasado hace que el futuro ya no sea el mismo, sus padres tendrían otra hija y… bajo el rostro al no poder ocultar más el llanto.

Se limpió el rostro tratando de calmarse, para levantarlo de nuevo y ver a Albert, que estaba en estado de shock, luego dirigió su mirada a Candy, quien lloraba silenciosamente por lo desafortunado del destino de Candice y su inminente regreso al presente.

Los ancianos también miraron a Candy, cuestionándose quien era la joven allí presente. George continúo con su alegato.

-Aquí están los nombres de las personas que provocaron la muerte de la Srta. Candice, pero eso no es lo más grave señores, el motivo por el que me vi obligado a reunirlos, es que quienes fraguaron esta muerte son miembros de la familia. El asombro se plasmo en todos los rostros de la sala, no podían creer que algo así hubiera sido planeado por un familiar.

Albert estaba como en trance, su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas tratando de procesar la información, como era posible que su "pequeña" estuviera muerta, y quien era esta joven de la que él se había enamorado con mas locura que antes. No, no podía ser cierto lo que decía George, a pesar de que los documentos legales confirmaban sus palabras. Johnson retomo el dialogo.

-Esta señorita aquí presente, se llama Candy Johnson, aun no sé bien su origen, ni el parecido tan grande que hay entre la joven Candice y ella, sin embargo puedo asegurarles que cuenta con todo mi apoyo; pero la Sra. Elroy la encontró y al ver su parecido debió confundirlas, después de todo, solo acercarse y notar ciertos rasgos es como puede diferenciarse, así fue que llegó a la mansión junto con sus amigas, al confundirla con Candice, a pesar de que ella aseguro no ser la joven en cuestión la encerraron y amenazaron con llevarla al asilo de desquiciados.

-Se vio obligada a representar un papel en esta casa para que no la mandaran al manicomio. Temía por su vida, porque sabía que si alguien había intentado o asesinado a Candice y la confundían con ella, tratarían de quitarla del medio una vez más, también en eso tuvo razón. En el último documento encontraran una declaración legal firmada y autenticada de los autores materiales de la muerte de la Srta. Candice, dando los nombres de los que pagaron por el trabajo.

Con gran expectativa todos buscaron dicho papel, y cuál sería su asombro al leer que tres de los integrantes de la familia habían fraguado, pagado para llevar a cabo todo y eliminar a la protegida de la familia Andrew. Uno tras otros los ancianos comenzaron a murmurar con incredulidad, cuando Albert leyó los nombres, algo en su interior explotó. Dando un fuerte golpe sobre el escritorio se levanto, tomó a Candy del brazo y salió de la biblioteca, sin decir nada.

Ella estaba asustada, nunca había visto a Albert tan furioso, pensó que a lo mejor él la culpaba por algo, a pesar de que en varias ocasiones le había dejado entre dicho que no era la misma Candice.

Albert la llevo a la terraza de la mansión, allí la soltó y comenzó a caminar de un lugar a otro como un autómata, su dolor y frustración se sentían como olas.

Mientras Albert había sacado a Candy de la biblioteca. George continuó con los ancianos del consejo, pidiendo disculpas por la reacción del Sr. Andrew, a lo que los ancianos comprendieron perfectamente; para ninguno de ellos era secreto lo mucho que Albert quería a su protegida y descubrir esto no era nada fácil, debían tomar una decisión sobre las personas que habían organizado y pagado todo esto, así que mientras Albert se calmaba ellos pondrían a votación los pasos a seguir y esperarían a que el jefe del clan tomara la última decisión.

En la terraza, Albert no podía dar crédito aun a lo que había visto y leído, dejo de caminar y se detuvo frente a Candy, miraba sus hermosos ojos, que estaban llenos de lágrimas y su expresión era de verdadero terror. Se castigo mentalmente por asustarla, él no quería ver sufrimiento en esas esmeraldas que le daban vida, lentamente se sereno, él había presentido algo distinto en su princesa, pero no sabía hasta que punto era la diferencia.

Allí parada frente a él, abrazándose sola, era adorable, aunque no se explicaba cómo, él sabía que amaba a esta jovencita, mucho más de lo que amo a su amiga y protegida. Candy lo complementaba, lo hacía sentir amado, deseado y correspondido; era su otra mitad, pero como haría para que él fuera igual de importante para ella.

\- lo siento Candy, no pretendí asustarte, todo esto me supero, sé que no hay disculpa aceptable, pero por favor, perdóname

\- Albert… no tengo nada que disculparte- le dijo mientras se acercaba a él, se veía tan desvalido y derrumbado, ella no sabía si era porque amaba a Candice o por la situación en si- creo que yo habría reaccionado igual ante esta noticia. Trate de hacerte entender que yo no era ella, juro que lo intente, pero no quisiste ver.

\- sabes algo Candy?... en el fondo, creo que siempre supe que no eras ella, tu siempre me trataste diferente, como si de verdad te interesara como hombre y no como tu protector y responsable.

\- para mi Albert, tu nunca fuiste mi protector, fuiste la luz de estos días que aun no logro entender, me dabas estabilidad donde creía desfallecer, para mi eres más que un amigo… creo que ¡me enamore de ti, Albert!

El rubio no entendía muy bien como habían llegado a esta confesión, pero estaba más que contento, dentro del dolor que sentía por la muerte de quien tanto apreciaba, tomó las manos de Candy y las beso suavemente, la fue acercando a él y la abrazó con fuerza, tenía miedo de que fuera un sueño mas, quería asegurarse de que Candy era real.

Lentamente fue acercándose para darle un beso, un beso cargado de amor no hacía su protegida, sino hacia ella, un beso que le demostrara a ella, sus sentimientos, para despejar cualquier duda existente.

\- Candy… yo… también me enamore de ti "princesa", desde que regrese y note tu cambio, fuiste ocupando más lugar en mi corazón, cada gesto nuevo, cada frase que decías, todo terminó por hacerme tu esclavo, Candy.

\- no eres mi esclavo Albert, eres mi príncipe, solo mío, ¿verdad?

Con una tierna sonrisa le aseguro que solo pensaba en ella, luego de que aclararon esto, regresaron a la biblioteca para tomar las decisiones que correspondían a sus familiares.

Tomados de la mano entraron a la reunión, George los miraba alternativamente, sabía que su amigo había descubierto al fin lo que era amar y ser amado, pero aun le quedaba la duda, de donde provenía en realidad Candy, no quería ver sufrir más a Albert, así que su próxima meta era descubrir mas de esta joven tan parecida a la difunta Candice.

\- Bueno señores, después de esta impactante revelación, espero que hayan dictaminado una sentencia para los responsables de este crimen.

El anciano con más antigüedad en el clan dijo- por supuesto que sí, antes que nada queremos agradecerte el tomar en cuenta aun las viejas tradiciones y habernos convocado a esta reunión, en segundo lugar, decidimos que la Sra. Elroy, sea internada en un asilo para evitar la mala reputación a la familia. Ahí se quedará con lo que se merece, un encierro completo y el olvido.

Los jóvenes Legan serán desterrados de Escocia e Inglaterra y desheredados, no se los reconocerá como de la familia nunca más, nos aseguraremos que lleguen a Norteamérica y allí serán vigilados por nuestros representantes en las colonias. Es tu decisión que sea llevada a cabo esta propuesta, como jefe del clan, pueden optar por hacer justicia de otra manera.

\- Creo que su propuesta es aceptable. George, haz venir a esos indeseables a la presencia del consejo. Si me disculpan, no creo poder contenerme si los veo, así que les dejo a ustedes el dictamen de la sentencia, George se encargará de que se ejecute. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, saben que siempre sus opiniones y consejos son muy valiosos para mí. Otro de los ancianos reunidos allí afirmo

\- lo mismo para nosotros, hijo, siempre que nos necesites, estaremos para ti.

\- Gracias. Con una leve curva en los labios de Albert, se retiraba llevándose a Candy de ese lugar que en instantes se convertiría en juzgado para criminales.

Apenas salieron entraban custodiados los tres que planearon la destrucción del jefe del Clan, pues esto era lo que significaba el daño moral que le hicieron y que por un milagro, dígase esto al no poder creer, que hubiese una persona que estuviera dispuesta a salvaguardar el corazón de un hombre, mientras se deducía la culpabilidad de quienes cometieron un asesinato cruel y despiadado.

\- Sra. Elroy, señores Legan, acompáñenme a la biblioteca, los llamo un agente contratado por George.

Elisa y Niel no sabían que esperar de esta reunión, pero lo que menos esperaban era que los ancianos del consejo quisieran hablar con ellos, podían entender que llamaran a la Tía Elroy, pero porque a ellos.

George los esperaba en la puerta, les abrió y los hizo pasar, en el interior las caras serias y ceñudas de los miembros del clan no auguraban nada bueno, Elroy trato de parecer relajada y se dirigió a saludar a todos, pero nadie le contesto. Un tenso silencio fue su respuesta, el anciano de más poder se levanto y dictamino la sentencia.

Elroy comenzó a gritar como loca, acusando a sus sobrinos de todo, los hermanos Legan acusaban a la anciana de ser la mente maestra, sucesivamente. Con voz de mando el que había expresado la voluntad del jefe del clan, ordeno silencio, hizo pasar a los agentes y cada uno fue respectivamente enviado a su destino final.

Se había hecho justicia a esa pobre niña huérfana, que el único pecado que había cometido era el de ser lo más valioso para Albert.

Se dispuso el entierro de Candice en el panteón familiar, se hizo una misa por el descanso de su alma. Albert le pidió perdón por haberle fallado al cuidarla. Candy sentía una enorme paz en su alma, después del envicio fúnebre, algo le decía que por fin Candice descansaba en paz.

Hola chicas, gracias por su paciencia, les dejo otro capituo y ya casi estamos en el final, espero les guste, mil gracias por leerme, besos


	11. Chapter 11

Fic

Vivir en el pasado

Por Aly Andrew

Capítulo 11

Despertares

Después de los funerales apropiados del servicio que se dio a la despedida de Candice. Patty y Annie deciden recorrer la mansión para tratar de descubrir más cosas que las ayudaran a volver a su época. Decididas caminan por los amplios pasillos, dispuestas a entrar en cada habitación si es necesario.

\- Creo que deberíamos separarnos Patty, argumentaba Annie- así podremos ver un ala de la mansión cada una y terminar antes de que todos regresen a sus cosas

-Tienes razón Annie, tu ve al este y yo comenzare por la oeste, nos reuniremos en media hora en el jardín de las rosas, concluía Patty

\- Está bien, ¡empecemos!

Patty comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban al ala oeste, se paró en el comienzo del largo pasillo y decidió comenzar por la puerta de la habitación más cercana, ella sabía que en ese piso no había nadie, ya que los empleados tenían sus aposentos en la parte trasera de la mansión.

La primera habitación a la que entro era la sala de música, allí había un piano hermoso y otros instrumentos distribuidos por doquier, lentamente comenzó a recorrerla, prestando atención a cada detalle que llamaba su atención, las cortinas estaban abiertas para iluminar la sala y todo era tan hermoso y pacífico, que por un momento olvido a que había ido. Busco en todas partes pero nada importante se hallaba allí. Saliendo al pasillo se dirigió a la siguiente puerta, entro en una sala pintada de color verde musgo, con detalles grabados en las paredes, allí había un canasto con costuras, seguramente era el cuarto donde las mujeres de la casa se dedicaban a bordar, registro cada rincón pero aquí tampoco encontró nada.

No estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, debía seguir buscando cualquier cosa por mínima que fuera, que las ayudara a entender lo que estaba pasándoles, más animada continuo con la siguiente puerta, esta habitación tenía en el centro un caballete con acuarelas y lienzos por todas partes, el cuarto de pintura era sin duda algo digno de ver, quien sea que pintaba allí tenía talento. Se acercó al caballete y vio un lienzo con un paisaje conocido… el lago, y en él un bote pequeño con una pareja riendo a lo lejos, pudo reconocer a Stear allí, pero la joven estaba en un ángulo difícil de ver su rostro, el cuadro estaba siendo pintado por ¡Stear!

Mientras miraba detenidamente el cuadro sin terminar observo con asombro como el rostro de Stear se parecía no solo a Steve, sino que algo le decía que estaban relacionados de alguna manera con su propia familia en el futuro, temerosa de su descubrimiento corrió hacia donde había visto por última vez a Candy con Albert, quería decirle lo que había descubierto, pero en ese momento Albert le decía a Candy - ¡Candy Johnson… Te Amo! Paty se quedaba impactada, en ese momento una nube aparecía dejando en blanco su mente, desapareciendo al instante.

Nadie recordaba haberla visto, ni Stear, ni Archivald, nadie de la casa, en ese momento dejo de existir en el pasado y volvió al futuro.

Mientras esto ocurría en el ala oeste, Annie deambulaba en otro sector de la mansión, llega al piso superior, entrando en una enorme sala llena de juguetes y cunas, había encontrado el cuarto de los niños, con todo tipo de cosas para entretener a los pequeños.

Comienza a buscar algo que pueda servirle, pero no encuentra más que sonajas y baberos, sale de allí y continua por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones de los hermanos Cornwall, dividida entre la curiosidad y la educación, no sabe si entrar o no, decide dejarlo para el último y va hasta una puerta con una curiosa perilla que desentona de las demás, sin dudarlo y como atraída hacia ese lugar, entra.

Una cama enorme con dosel le da la bienvenida, una antigua cómoda se encuentra en el lado opuesto de la cama, un gran espejo en ella llama su atención, sobre la misma hay gran variedad de perfumes y cepillos, junto a ellos un pequeño cofre tallado con incrustaciones de oro. Vencida por la curiosidad lo abre, en su interior había un broche, al abrirlo encuentra la foto de Archivald, algo juega en fondo de su memoria, le parece haber visto ese broche antes… pero ¿dónde?… De pronto lo recuerda, es el de… su familia… ¡su padre! Asustada corre a decirle a Candy sobre lo que acaba de ver y recordar, pero cuando llega, a verla ella se encuentra con Albert. Candy le contestaba a él…

\- ¡También te amo Albert!

Aun sorprendida ve a la pareja envuelta en nubes, ella gira hasta desmayar desapareciendo del pasado. De la misma forma, Candy las olvida, como si nunca hubieran estado con ella…

Candy y Albert no se dieron cuenta de nada de lo que ocurrió, ya que estaban muy embelesados proclamándose su amor.

Albert le da un beso apasionado a Candy, se acerca a su oído y susurrándole le dice - Vendré más tarde a verte, ¿Me lo permites? Ella baja su rostro y con solo un asentimiento confirma lo que le solicita el hombre que ama.

Al entrar a su habitación, se recarga suspirando en la puerta, da algunos saltos y se deja caer de espaldas en la cama, sin querer se queda dormida por unos instantes y en su sueño aparece Candice…

"Gracias por todo, has salvado mi alma, y la de muchas personas este día… cuando no podía irme, me quede vagando por ambos mundos, por fin descubrí quienes fueron mis padres, mi familia, porque me quede en pausa, aun no lo sabía, hasta que te vi… No lo sabes pero… cuando regresó Albert y supo de mi muerte, el enloqueció, dejo todo y… este lugar también murió. El joven William que conociste en el futuro es un descendiente de él… lo viste porque estaba escrito que estarías aquí… salvaste a todos."

"Con mi muerte, quedaba impune el asesinato y el alma de quienes cometieron tal aberración también quedaron sin poder descansar, me pedían perdón sin poder verme, hoy se ha hecho justicia. Elisa en su intento por reparar los daños, se reencarno en un cuerpo de su familia y pudo reivindicarse, para salvar a los suyos. Ellos también pagaron las consecuencias de sus actos y ahora por fin pueden tener una penitencia aquí en la tierra y no en el infierno."

"Albert ha encontrado en ti a su gran amor. George ahora sabe lo que debe hacer y porque debe continuar con su vida… sí… por el futuro de los Johnson, nuestra familia Candy, tú y yo estamos unidas gracias a un lazo de amor, eres aquel amor que se dio y nunca se recuperó. Ya no te volveré a ver, mi camino tiene luz y puedo irme en paz. Sabiendo que Albert te tiene a ti."

La brisa que entraba por la ventana se llevó el adiós del alma libre de Candice, dejando tras de sí un cálido sentimiento de justicia y amor, por fin descansaba en paz. Candy se veía hermosa y tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

Albert llamo a su puerta y al no recibir respuesta entro y la vio sentarse en la cama, abriendo sus hermosos ojos. Estaba tan hermosa que la tomo en sus brazos, acaricio con su nariz la nariz de ella, su mejilla y regresando hasta su otra mejilla, humedeció sus labios acercándolos suavemente, posándolos a los labios de ella que parecían temblar, sus cuerpos estaban encendidos y todo afuera de esa habitación no existía, el contacto del beso fue tomando confianza al saberse cada uno correspondido y se permitieron explorarse tímidamente abriendo un poco más sus labios, pudiendo tomar los del otro suavemente abrazándolos y humedeciéndolos, Albert la conducía con sus besos, su manos comenzaron a bajar por la espalda de Candy, y ella lo apretaba fuertemente, sus manos recorrían experimentadas el cuerpo de ella, bajando por los lados hasta sus piernas.

\- ¿Estás Cansada amor mío?

\- Cuando estás cerca de mí… jamás me siento cansada.

\- Te amo tanto mi princesa, ya no puedo ocultarlo más…

\- ¡Mi príncipe! Jamás ocultaría lo que siento por ti… ¡Te amo tanto!

Al decir esto Albert la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla, ella correspondía con la misma pasión, ahora las manos de Albert corrían sin ningún temor por todo el cuerpo de ella, lentamente el subió sus manos por la espalda de ella y comenzó a desabotonar el vestido, mientras ella sin dejarse de ver a los ojos, iba despojándolo de su ropa, sus manos recorrían ágilmente el camino para quitar cada prenda de cada uno de ellos, pronto quedaron desnudos frente a frente, para él la visión de ella era impactante.

Ella lo veía a él, su pecho amplio como su espalda, sus anchos hombros y su virilidad, sintió por un momento miedo, y vergüenza, pero estaba decidida, ella seria de Albert esa noche.

Albert siguió besando a Candy, tomando sus senos entre sus manos, haciéndola gemir, esto lo excitaba enormemente, Candy solo podía arquear su espalda de placer, sus gemidos eran más cada vez, así que en un movimiento sorpresivo el la tomo entre sus brazos y la acostó en su cama, con suavidad y ternura comenzó a separar las piernas de Candy, rozó sus labios contra los de ella, acomodo con sus manos las piernas de ella a sus costados, comenzó a empujarse suavemente, él podía sentir su estrechez, pero en movimientos delicados comenzó a adentrarse en su intimidad,

Candy sintió una leve incomodidad y después lo sintió dentro suyo, él se detuvo y reanudaron los besos, comenzó a moverse suavemente, pero la presión que ejercía Candy con sus manos en su espalda y brazos, lo incitaba a subir de intensidad del ritmo con que la penetraba, ella le acariciaba la espalda podía oír la respiración de Albert, y unos leves quejidos, al final inmóviles pero todavía agitados seguían abrazados, el no dejaba de llenar su rostro de besos y caricias.

-Candy, te amo!- dijo Albert recobrando el aliento.

-Yo a ti, te amo, te amo tanto! Ahora soy tuya y no me arrepiento-

-Ahora yo soy tuyo, siempre lo seré-

Ya saciados de su experiencia se dispusieron a descansar un poco, Candy cerro sus ojos y rememoraba cada segundo de lo que había vivido con Albert, ya no imaginaba la vida sin él, mientras Albert pensaba en lo que había pasado desde que ella apareció en su vida, no importaba de donde vino ella, ahora jamás la dejaría alejarse, las damas de la sociedad nunca serían tan desinhibidas como lo era ella, aun siendo virtuosa, ahora su cuerpo se lo entregaba solo a él, sin esperar nada más que ser amada, esas caricias que lo mantenían inquieto, las haría continuamente, pero esta vez, no solo serían caricias, ahora sería su pasión y la de ella, porque si algo sentía en ella era esa entrega tan apasionada, atrevida, deseosa y solo permitiría que ella lo acariciara, como solo ella lo hacía con esa libertad.

Para dejar que su boca probara su cuerpo, como jamás hubiera imaginado a una mujer hacerlo. Y tener en sus labios su sabor. El hizo una sonrisa con malicia al recordar como comenzaron las caricias.

Una pasión desbordaba ahora entre ellos, a tal grado que por fin culminaban su pasión, sudorosos aun con el frío del inicio de otoño, Albert cubría con sus cobijas a su mujer, ajustándola a su pecho, para sentir su cuerpo, porque aun por la mañana, jamás la dejaría sola de nuevo a su princesa.

\- Descansa mi amor, no dejare que vuelvas a estar lejos de mí.

\- Gracias Albert, soy tan feliz de ser tu mujer.

\- También soy muy feliz de que lo seas mi princesa, solo falta que aceptes que sea para siempre.

\- Ya es para siempre mi amor, ya lo es. Esa respuesta hizo que él pudiera soltar un suspiro, pensando que se casarían en el trayecto a los viajes de negocios, de forma privada, por cómo fueron manejados los documentos de ella, era lo más conveniente ahora.

Los jóvenes Cornwall por indicaciones de George, fueron enviados a Inglaterra, para ver unos asuntos importantes, ahí George concretaría un plan que se había metido en su cabeza… la dama Mackenzie, definitivamente tendría que saber de ella, se volvería su prioridad definitivamente, se escuchaba bien Johnson Mackenzie, y eso lo haría realidad, antes que otra cosa sucediera.

Las cosas iban tomando el camino correcto, el pasado estaba consolidándose para dar paso a un futuro estable, donde algunas cosas cambiarían, definitivamente para bien, marcando así, un antes y un después, del cual solo George parecía conocer algunos detalles, ya que a pesar de no saber exactamente de donde salió Candy, si sabía que por ella su destino estaba trazado, así es como debía ser y así sería.

Gracias por su paciencia chicas, esperaba terminar aquí el fic, pero queda un capítulo más, con las conclusiones de la historia, le agradezco a Mayra por su ayuda, ya que sin ella no hubiera publicado este trabajo, besos a todas!


	12. Chapter 12

Fic

Vivir en el pasado

Por Aly Andrew

Capítulo 12

Descendientes

Las cosas cambiaron mucho, ahora se respiraba felicidad. Albert y Candy se casaron en los trayectos dentro de Escocia, saliendo a Inglaterra como viaje de bodas y realizando visitas a Francia y otros países cercanos, a su regreso dieron la mejor noticia esperada para esta recién estrenada familia, la bella Candy Andrew estaba embarazada.

Ella no había olvidado de donde había llegado, pero poco a poco los recuerdos se hicieron menos nítidos, así que decidió guardar un medallón familiar junto con una pequeña dedicatoria, que debería pasar de generación en generación, su vida dio un cambio fundamental, Candy ya no estudió medicina, se volvió asesora de su esposo en los negocios.

Fue de las pocas mujeres acertadas en las inversiones, a tal grado que el gran William Albert Andrew reconoció la frase de su mujer en una fiesta "Para un gran hombre, una gran mujer"

Los Andrew multiplicaron sus ingresos, el consejo no daba crédito que al casarse el jefe del Clan con una mujer Johnson, esta heredara los genes del administrador y fuera tan acertada al mover las inversiones como en un juego de ajedrez, para prevenir perdidas al vender a tiempo antes de una guerra, como si adivinara el futuro.

Eran algunos trucos que ella decidió usar para asegurar la fuente de trabajo de muchas familias que dependían de los Andrew, nunca uso su conocimiento del futuro para beneficiarse a sí misma, siempre veía por los demás.

Una noche, luego de una cena familiar, Candy comenzó a sentirse incomoda, y despertó sabiendo que el comienzo de la historia que escribía con Albert, su gran amor, estaba por comenzar en su bebe. Había pasado por tanto en tan poco tiempo y su vida se había transformado, nunca se arrepintió de quedarse en el pasado, ya que allí lo conoció él.

\- Albert, amor, despierta al doctor.

\- ¿Qué sucede mi princesa? ¿Te sientes mal?

\- Llego la hora mi vida, mis contracciones ya tienen el tiempo requerido.

\- ¿Tus que…? ¿Estás soñado mi vida?

\- Ve por el doctor, no es necesario una escena de agonía.

\- Creo que… te ves muy tranquila.

\- ¿Quieres escuchar un grito? Preguntaba esto apretando los dientes y elevando la voz.

\- No es necesario ser agresiva mi princesa, aquí estoy para obedecerte.

Con caricias sobaba el vientre y al notarlo muy duro de inmediato corría llamando al doctor, despertando a toda la mansión y colocándose su bata al mismo tiempo. El primer Andrew fue el inicio de una familia numerosa, un saludable niño llego al mundo con sus buenos pulmones usados al máximo, para orgullo del jefe del clan, luego nació una niña preciosa que fue la luz de Albert, su nueva princesita, y otro niño culminó la descendencia de los Andrew.

George se casó con Lindsay Mackenzie y poco tiempo después tuvieron una niña y un niño de su feliz relación, continuó trabajando con Albert y siendo su amigo incondicional. Después de unas décadas decidió probar suerte en EEUU, donde coincidieron con los padres de Annie y Patty.

Los hermanos Cronwall conocieron unas bellas señoritas en la universidad y pronto fundaban sus propias familias, con los años cada familia se trasladó a distintas partes a expandirse tanto financiera como personalmente.

Todos fueron muy unidos y continuaron en contacto entre sí, generación tras generación, así es como en la actualidad, gracias al viaje que tres jovencitas se pagaron por sus medios, llegaron a juntarse con los descendientes de aquellos primeros Andrew y Cronwell.

Un libro realizado para las inversiones en consecuencia a los movimientos de los sucesos, fue el que heredaba Candy a sus descendientes, siempre cuidando de no poner eventos que perjudicaran el conocimiento futuro, solo las inversiones posibles y seguras. Las generaciones prosperaron no solo en Escocia, sino en Inglaterra y en los países en los que realizaban sus negocios de forma cautelosa y segura.

El futuro en América abrió nuevos horizontes a los Andrew, dejando que sus bienes prosperaran de forma hereditaria y sin posibilidad de venderse.

El año 2010, por fin se podía visualizar a tres jóvenes manejando un auto para llegar a la villa Andrew, donde sus conocidas se habían quedado extraviadas al pasear y el chofer del auto no las había encontrado.

Patty, Annie y Candy Johnson la joven rubia de ojos azules color cielo, por la que William dejaba de dormir continuamente desde que la vio llegar aquella tarde a visitar a los Cornwall.

\- Arnold, de verdad ¿crees que están bien? Preguntaba un William bastante preocupado, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas casi gritaban de la angustia.

\- Son muy listas lo seguro es que llegaron a la Villa Andrew y tus padres ya debieron atenderlas gustosos, con tal de que una de las tres se case contigo, cuando menos intentaran que se queden más tiempo en Escocia.

-Creo que deben estar disfrutando de un picnic en el enorme árbol cerca de la cascada- decía Steve

\- Seguro que si William, deja de preocuparte, nadie se llevara a tu preciosa Candice de la propiedad, jajajaja –se burlaba Arnold

\- Estaré de cabeza por Candice, pero tu estas babeando por Annie, verdad Arnold?, contra atacaba William

-Eso no es cierto, solamente la he visto dos veces, no soy como tú que cae enamorado de una gatita apenas la ve. Negaba Arnold

\- Pueden dejar de pelearse como niños pequeños, no sé cómo, ni porque, pero estas chicas han llegado muy profundo en nosotros… y es inútil negarlo hermano, después de tantos años esquivando el amor, este nos tendió una trampa con ellas- concluyo Steve

-Tienes razón primo, debemos actuar en consecuencia a este descubrimiento, para mi Candice es única, algo en ella me llama, y voy a descubrir que es. Afirmaba William

-Pues aquí estamos en eso William, salimos como prófugos de la justicia, ni bien nos dijeron dónde estaban jajajaja, somos patéticos enamorados

\- Prefiero estar así y no terminar como Nelson Leagan, que no encuentra su alma gemela y se ha vuelto pesado-dijo Steve

-Bueno, ya estamos llegando a la villa, prepárense para disimular sus ojos de borregos muchachos jajajaja, se reía nervioso William

-Pones ojos de borrego, Arnold, cuando ves a Annie, jajaja bromeaba Steve.

\- Y tú te quedas sin habla delante de Patty, hermano, así que ni lo menciones.

\- Calma primos, dejen las discusiones para después, mi madre está en el jardín de las rosas, no quiero que me analice con respecto a Candice, porque no me dejara respirar si se da cuenta de que su hijo cayó por una jovencita, después empezara a planear la boda y seguro espantara a Candice.

-jajajaja el gran William Andrew presionado por su bella madre. Se burló Arnold

-Yo que tu no me rio hermano, donde tía Pauna se dé cuenta de nuestro interés por Annie y Patty ira con el chisme a mamá y estaremos en iguales circunstancias que William

-Ni lo digas, mamá vendrá con todo el ajuar a cuestas para que sus "atolondrados" hijos se casen y conserven el apellido y la dinastía Cornwall

Entraban siendo recibidos por varias personas y dando accesos y señales de donde estaban esperándolos.

-Disimulen. Advirtió William. - Hola mamá, ¿cómo has estado?

-Y ese milagro que se ha dado para que ustedes tres aparezcan por aquí. Preguntaba una muy perspicaz Pauna

-Hola tía, no sé a qué se refiere con "milagro", pero venimos seguido a la villa, dijo Steve

-Si claro, tan seguido como que hace cuatro meses que no aparecen, ni llaman… ¡ah! ya sé que es… casualmente coincide su visita con la llegada de tres preciosas jovencitas americanas amigas de familia Cronwall, ¿verdad?

-Por qué dices eso mamá, sabes que estoy ocupado en las oficinas de la ciudad para continuar con los incrementos en los ingresos de la familia, dijo William

-Y nosotros también tía, solo que necesitábamos un descanso

\- ¡Está bien! Voy a hacer de cuenta que les creo y por si les interesa, las chicas están en la cascada… digo, por si hay algún interesado en ellas. Ahora voy a llamar a mi hermana para que venga a visitarme, no les molesta ¿verdad muchachos? Seguro que ella necesita también un descanso, los veo en la cena

\- ¡Oh no! Tía Pauna va a llamar a mamá Steve, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

\- ¡Si! Que estamos atrapados desde todos los frentes

-jajajaja, dejemos eso así y vamos a cambiarnos para disfrutar la "cascada", dijo William

-Tienes razón primo, después de tan largo viaje, necesitamos "relajarnos" convino Steve.

Después de darse una ducha relajante, William se puso unos cómodos pantalones de jeans, una camiseta mangas cortas que delineaban sus bien cuidados músculos, peino su cabello con los dedos y se dispuso a buscar a su "presa", ya que se sentía como un cazador cuando pensaba en la bella americana de ojos color cielo.

Justo cuando se disponía a reunirse con sus primos para ir a la cascada se percató de un leve movimiento en el saloncito rosa, pudo más su curiosidad en ese momento y se dirigió hacia allí sigilosamente, se sintió gratamente sorprendido cuando vio al objeto de sus recientes desvelos, sentada en un enorme sofá, con sus pies descansando sobre un mullido almohadón.

Candice no estaba en la cascada ya que por andar trepando árboles y correteando con Annie y Patty, se dobló el pie y tenía que quedarse quieta por un buen rato hasta que se desinflamara su tobillo. Mientras estaba allí se entretuvo mirando un retrato de Candy y Albert, admiraba el parecido que tenía William con su antepasado, lo único diferente era el color de sus ojos, por lo demás era exactamente igual.

Candice recordó entonces algunas historias que solía contarle su abuelo sobre la amistad que unió a sus familias, como todos habían estado alguna vez muy cercanos entre si y a lo largo de los años habían hecho su propia vida, sin olvidarse de sus orígenes. La emocionaba pensar que su abuelo también había vivido en estos lugares que ella con tanto anhelo quería conocer, como si se identificara con el entorno.

El retrato de los Andrew era hermoso, cada detalle era limpio y entonces Candice vio el medallón que adornaba el vestido de la joven, era algo bello y único, tenía en su centro la inicial "A" de la dinastía Andrew, tan embelesada estaba que no escucho a nadie acercándose, y se llevó un buen susto cuando William tomo su mano y la beso.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Qué susto me has dado! Decía la joven, mientras juntaba sus manos contra su pecho

-jajajaja, lo siento Candice, pensé que me habías oído cuando te pregunte ¿qué te había pasado? Reía él mientras volvía a tomar sus pequeñas manos en las suyas

\- No te escuche, estaba admirando el retrato de la pared y oí nada, en cuanto a que me paso. Nada más que por andar tan alborotada cerca de la cascada, me doble el pie y se inflamo un poco. Tu madre me dijo que lo dejara en reposo y que la crema que me aplico Dorothy terminaría de calmarlo

\- ¿Puedo verlo? Pregunto William, mientras tomaba el pequeño pie

\- Creo…creo que sí, decía ella mientras trataba de calmar los latidos de su frenético corazón. Había algo en William que la hacía plenamente consciente de ella como mujer y el como hombre, quizás un instinto y un añejo reconocimiento, como si supiera que solo él podía calmar su alma

William se sentía a punto de estallar, tocar a Candice provocaba en él un deseo poderoso de tomar contacto piel con piel, de sentirla, de saborearla y más, jamás había sentido eso por nadie y no podía controlarlo

-Casi esta restablecido tu precioso tobillo Candice, dijo mientras acariciaba delicadamente su pie- creo que con un pequeño masaje podríamos conseguir que mejore por completo, ¿qué te parece?

-que… que … no entiendo, yo… solo estoy esperando a que tu madre venga con un calmante que fue a buscar hace rato… yo…yo no sé si debería aceptar que me hagas un masaje en mi pie, tartamudeaba Candice

-Creo que con probar no perdemos nada, seré cuidadoso, no te hare daño, ¿confías en mí? Pregunto mientras su mirada estaba fija en esos hermosos ojos.

Al unir sus miradas algo pasaba en el entorno, era como si se nublara y se tornara una atmosfera distinta, un ambiente conocido, como si un par de almas entraran en ellos y se reconocieran al unirse de nuevo… No era como la primera vez que la vio llegar, pero si como las veces que la lograba soñar, esa mujer era fascinante, no sabía que había en ella, pero era un enigma que deseaba descubrir con tal deseo, el cual jamás había sentido… y como si fuera ayer… sus cuerpos reaccionaban uno al otro con solo el tierno roce de sus dedos en su pie, ahora en sus manos, deseando salir lejos de todos. Candice nerviosa y por inercia si pensar comentaba casi sin voluntad

\- Quizás podría esperar por Dorothy, no es necesario que te molestes con esto, decía ella apresurada para conseguir rescatar su pie de las cálidas manos que la sujetaban

-No es molestia princesa, te llevare al jardín, hay un pequeño y acogedor templete que quiero que conozcas, te atenderé con mucho cuidado, sonrió William. Al decirle princesa algo se activaba en él, como si deseará que fuera suya, su princesa, su reina, lo que fuera, pero porque lo dijo en ese tono y con esa palabra, no lo sabía, solo sentía una atracción que no podía detener y por la mirada de ella, definitivamente no era el único ahí con ese sentimiento.

-No sé, si deba ir contigo, creo que mejor espe…, no pudo terminar la frase, ya que William la levanto en sus brazos y la llevo hacia afuera

\- Estoy seguro de que si debes ir conmigo Candice, necesito que estemos a solas, sin interrupciones, me estoy volviendo loco por estar solo contigo, por probar tus labios, por saber si solo yo, o tú también sientes esa conexión que nos une

\- ¡William! ¿También sientes esto? Como si… caminara entre nubes, creí que estaba volviéndome loca, pero es como si... te conociera, como si hubiese estado aquí antes, junto a ti…

\- ¡Candice! voy a besarte princesa, si no es lo que quieres… es mejor que me lo digas ahora, porque una vez que lo haga, no hay vuelta atrás, sé que no podre alejarme de ti. Le dijo seriamente, como si algo estuviera a punto de suceder.

Candice se perdía en su mirada esmeralda, sus palabras sonaban a promesas si no es que a juramentos, deseaba que la besara y por loco que pareciera necesitaba de su contacto físico, más de él. Sin pensar mucho le respondía como si no fuera ella quien lo hacía…

-No voy a quejarme, si es eso lo que esperas William, deseaba sentir tus labios sobre los míos, afirmo ella. Eso sonaba extraño, pero él no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción anticipada, como si estuviera esperándola por siglos.

-Que así sea mi princesa Candice, me tienes atrapado, sin límites, sin dudas, soy todo tuyo. Ella se sentía hechizada con el cambio de tono en su voz al sonar más ronco, como si algo pasará en ese tono que la hacía perder la razón.

-igual que tú, me tienes a mi William, atrapada en el tiempo…. desde siempre.

Al igual que en el pasado, cuando Albert beso por primera vez a Candy, esta joven pareja pudo sentir esa sensación de pertenecía, de dos almas que después de estar alejadas, vuelven a reencontrarse a corresponderse.

Parecía increíble lo que estaban viviendo y experimentando, pero lejos de sorprenderse, lo disfrutaron, por alguna razón sentían que habían vuelto a reencontrarse y reafirmaban otra vez el vínculo del amor a través del tiempo.

Los padres de Candice viajaron para la gran boda Andrew-Johnson que se celebraba en la Villa Andrew, curiosamente ese día flotaba en el aire un dulce aroma que envolvía a la pareja como si un manto invisible los resguardara de todo, y allí mismo una delicada voz susurraba "vive feliz Candice, disfruta del amor que se te negó antes, tómalo en tu corazón y guárdalo eternamente, porque así lo hice yo cuando decidí _**Vivir en el Pasado**_ ".

William y Candice no entendían bien que fue lo que paso, pero el perfume que persistía en ellos, era, según los que sabían, el que usaba Candy cuando se casó con Albert, tan único y sutil que no se podía confundir, entonces supieron que tenían la bendición de sus antepasados.

Lo que comenzó siendo un simple viaje para conocer lugares históricos y de leyenda se convirtió para una bella jovencita, en un viaje a través del tiempo donde conoció a su verdadero amor y modifico su propio futuro y el de los demás, legándole a sus conocidos y familia algo único, la certeza de que donde, como y cuando sea, el AMOR siempre se hará presente.

Bueno chicas, primero que nada, una enorme disculpa por la demora en subir el ultimo capitulo, de veras que no encontraba como darle el final, y no se si quedo realmente aceptable, pero agradezco a Mayra la ayuda y espero les guste, mil gracias por leerlo y por sus comentarios


End file.
